So Dirty
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: Sins of the mother on the hands of her daughter. A man from Kyoko's past comes around and Tohru is his target. Things only get worse when it turns out he is connected to the Sohma's. WARNING: Rape and Murder, RxR please.
1. The Blood, The Bruises, The Hurt

Summary: Tohru goes missing one night and returns in the morning, bloody, dirty, and with bruise around her neck. 

Disclaimer: Pffft! I will NEVER OWN FRUITS BASKET! Poor Kyo. How will he live without me! xD! ALSO! This story is NOT for the kiddies.

Kyo: ...

L.A.S: BE MORE ENTHUSIASTIC ABOUT IT!

Kyo: ..!

L.A.S: holds up a chainsaw grrrrrrrrrrr!

Kyo!!!!!! SHE'S FREAKIN INSANE!

L.A.S: ahem ENJOY THE SHOW! turns to kyo as for you...

Kyo: ...plays dead

L.A.S: kicks him WUSSIE!

Tohru had no idea where she was. She knew that the room was dark, small, and was dank with the smell of burning wood. Her head hurt tremendously, and she couldn't move. Her hands were bound above her and there were chains on her ankles. Busy with confusion, she didn't realize that she was not alone.

"It's about time you woke, my fairy," said the voice. Tohru's attention snapped to directly in front of her. She saw something move, but it was just a slight gesture. She suddenly felt someone's pal on her cheek. It was a gently gesture, but she flinched.

"Please, stop! I don't know who you are, but..!" the man before her chuckled.

"I'm not going to hurt you...if you do what I say. If you don't disobey me, you'll be free by morning. I just wanted to have a little fun." he said, lightly chuckling. Tohru's breathing got more shallow as she thought about what he could me exactly, by "fun".

"Kidnapping me on my way home from work, chaining me up! THAT'S your idea of FUN!" she screeched. He was silent for a couple of beats, and then he sighed.

"You, like many, do not understand why some people do the things they do. Simply because they enjoy it."

"Torture? You enjoy this?"

"Oh, is it torture?" he questioned. Before Tohru could reply, she felt his hand on the small of her back. He was pressed up against her. Their lips met, with a shocked sound coming from inside her mouth.

Dear God, what's going to happen to me, she asked herself. Feeling his hands roam her body, she got only the slightest idea.

"Was that torture?" he asked, once he separated himself from her. Tohru panted, and tried to hold back her tears.

"Nothing but torture! Why..?" her voice wavered. The tears were spilling now. She couldn't stop them, she couldn't-

"Please, do cry for me. It's very...exciting." he said with what Tohru guessed, was a grin. She felt his hands roaming under her shirt, and cried out horror when she felt him pull her bra, then let it go. She felt the stinging instantly.

"Will you be good?" he asked, playing with her hair. Tohru swallowed.

"I...what time is it? Please, just tell me..." she beseeched. He pulled back, giving her a breath of relief. She looked up, and through the darkness, she saw the red numbers of his digital watch.

Twelve twenty nine.

She lowered her head.

Everyone would be wondering where she was. They'd wonder if she was ok.

No, she thought, I'm not ok.

"Please," she whispered, "Save me." Her captor chuckled, and she soon felt his body against hers.

"'Take you', you say? Oh-ho-ho, I plan to, my darling. But you must be patient. We have many hours before I let you go..." his lips once again found hers. Tears streamed down her cheeks as his tongue forced its way into her mouth.

Please, she begged, someone find me. Take me away from this!

Last night, they searched and searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found. They asked her co-workers if she had left with anyone, and they said they hadn't seen anyone with her. Yuki was taking this the hardest.

"Why was I late? Why? She is probably lost somewhere, scared. I just, I..." he trailed off. Kyo was sitting against the wall, opposite of him, eyes closed, a hard expression on his face. He knew he could take this moment to attack him verbally and make him feel worse then he already did, but this wasn't the time. He'd seem so heartless. And he knew it wasn't Yuki's fault. It was his. Kyo grit his teeth as he remembers earlier that night.

Yuki walked into the living room dusting something off his arm, when he spotted Kyo laying on the floor. He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't glare at me, you damn rat. I haven't done a damn thing to you!" Kyo bellowed, glaring back. Yuki turned his head.

"So you have time to lay around and do nothing, but you don't have time to go and pick up Honda-san? You are disgraceful." he said. Kyo sat up instantly and flicked him off. Yuki in turn, threw the nearest object at Kyo's head.

"Alright, that's it, you damn rat! Bring it on! I'm gonna wipe up the floor with your face!" Kyo said, as he clenched his fists. Yuki stood there in the door way, not moving, staring at kyo. Kyo's red eyes burned into Yuki's gray ones.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, please don't fight. I don't want Tohru-kun to have to fix up the house when she get's back. Speaking of which, isn't it time you get going, Yuki-kun?" Shingure said, entering the room. Yuki snapped back to reality, and quickly exits the house, leaving Kyo there to deal with his anger. Kyo plopped back down on the ground, turning away from Shigure.

"You know, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun is right. Instead of just laying there, you should go pick her up." Shigure said. Kyo glared at him.

"I don't see you going out of your way to pick her up!"

"Of course not! It's too late to go out, and there's a lot of weirdo's out there. I'm glad we have Yuki-kun to do it!"

"Yeah, well, I don't have a choice! If I were to suddenly just go get her, He'd get on my case about whatever it is he thinks of me as!"

"...He thinks of you as a stupid cat. Don't you remember?"

"DAMN IT SHIGURE! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"EEK! Kyo's SCARY!"

Damn, he felt horrible. Kyo opened one eye to look at Yuki. He had his head down on the table with his arms covering his face. Kyo's heart sped up as he realized just how stupid he was.

How stupid they both were.

A thumping sound was heard from out in the hallway, catching the attention of both boys. They jumped up and hurried out the room and into the hallway. Shigure exited from the kitchen and followed them.

"What's going-off!" he went as he bumped into Kyo. Shigure soon knew why. There, in front of them, all bloody and dirty, laid an exhausted looking Tohru. They stood there in shock, observing her there on the floor face down. Her thighs had blood trickling down them. There were numerous bruises and scratches on her. Her shirt was ripped, her shirt was stained with a mixture of blood and dirt, she didn't have her shoes, one of her sleeves were gone.

"Oh God..." Yuki said, bearably above a whisper. He felt tears stinging his eyes. Kyo couldn't find his voice. He couldn't find it to ask "Are you alright Tohru?"

Just like how he couldn't find her.

"No...no..." Tohru mumbles. All three men are snapped back to reality, and rush over to her. They know there isn't much that they can do because of the curse. Shigure rolled her over, and gasped when he saw he face.

There was blood coming from her right eye and there were hand prints around her neck, like someone was trying to strangle her. Like someone was trying to kill her. Kyo's fists were shaking. He punched a hole through the wall.

"Damn it! Why her!" he seethed. Yuki went to the phone and hurriedly dialed and ambulance. Then he called Hatori.

"Hatori," he said, his voice unstable, "Sh-she cam back. She's here, but..." Yuki couldn't take it. He burst into tears.

"Oh GOD, Hatori, why her?"

O.O

Yes, why her indeed. I'm not really sure why I wrote this, and I'm not sure I'll continue. It's just, I get lossa ideas and if I don't get it down on paper, most likely I'll forget it, SO! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! RxR! o.O and, I guess flames are allowed

Kyo: WTF! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BUST TOHRU UP!

L.A.S: sips coffee calmly uh, well. Hm...I've always just wanted to make Tohru get hurt in some way.

Yuki: WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU WANT THAT?

L.A.S: uh..well, it makes everyone really appreciate her and you guys totally thirst for the blood of who hurt her. I like protective guys.

Kyo and Yuki: WHO HURT HER TELL US NOW!

L.A.S: >> the person that hurt her was...hm.. > READ DAMN YOU!


	2. Breaking Her Soul

So Dirty

Chapter 2...Breaking

(One thing before we start. Nutritioning is not a word. I just added it so the redline would DIE T .T)

It'd been a weak since Tohru Honda had been home. She'd been out of school for almost three weeks, and every night she'd work her butt of at work to catch up on the days she missed. She even worked on her day off. Every night both Kyo and Yuki would go to pick her up from work. Yuki didn't even mind that kyo came along for he knew it was solely for Tohru. Always wary to leave the building, it took Tohru several minutes to get home. Causing them to be late, and sleep late, which was taking it's toll on everyone. Especially Tohru. She was barely eating anything. Sometimes when they couldn't stand to see her slowly hurting herself, the three men of the house would beg Tohru to eat something, and she'd comply, only to throw it up some time later, or to go even more days barely nutritioning herself. Whenever hatori wasn't busy, he'd pay them a visit to check on Tohru, or he'd have her come by. Most cases he wouldn't have to ask her to shed her clothes for a physical. She'd just silent comply, but she'd always flinch when he got near. A few cases, she had started crying so he stopped, and she would solemnly apologize for crying.

"Please forgive me. I was good. It won't happen again, ok Hatori-san?" was what she'd usually say. Hatori would raise an eyebrow, wondering what she meant by 'I was good', but knew better than to ask her. She'd tell them what happened soon enough. He knew this for Tohru Honda, their beloved flower, was surely, slowly, and silently breaking.

"I...hate this," She softly said one day. Hatori turned around and saw that she had put her clothes back on. Her raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked her. Her shoulders were shaking and she was staring intently at the ground. Her hands were in fists, suddenly she dropped to her knees and began banging on the floor repeatedly.

"_I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! I hate this! Do you hear me! I really hate this! I hate everyone!"_ she started screaming. Hatori dropped his clipboard and kneeled to help her up. He was slightly surprised when she tried to push him away.

"_Don't touch me! Please! DON'T TOUCH ME!" _she screeched, then she bent over and started sobbing in her arms. Hatori looked helplessly at her shaking shoulder as she cried her pain out. Then she suddenly stopped. She was silent, as if realizing where she was and what she was doing, then she looked up at Hatori who was staring at her in obvious worry. Her pupils dilated.

"Oh my God, Hatori-san! I didn't mean to, I was...I'm so sorry!" she said, and started crying once more.

Inside her mind, she just snapped, remembering what she had to go through. Standing there, naked, in another room with a man messing with her body just broke her. She knew Hatori would never do anything so vile. She knew he would never hurt her, but she could shake the feeling. She didn't want his hands on her, even though it was an examination. Tohru suddenly felt dirty. She had never felt so horribly filthy in her life. She began to shake uncontrollably.

"Hatori-san, may I go now? Please?" she asked him. Her voice was so shattered and so weak that Hatori couldn't do anything but agree. He nodded his head.

"I'll just be a minute." he said. Tohru nodded and exited the room. She waited in the hallway while he got himself together.

Tohru stood there by herself in the dim hallway. She kept hearing someone whisper her name and kept looking around in a paranoid manner. Then for some reason, she remembered more contents of _that night_.

"_St-stop, please stop this! I can't take it anymore!" Tohru wailed. The man before made a rude sound then slapped her twice._

"_Didn't I say you should obey?" he asked. Tohru was silent, shuddering from the lack of clothing. The man frowned, she guessed, and then slapped her repeatedly._

"_You don't learn do you? I said if you did as told, it wouldn't be painful! Why are you making it so hard for yourself!" he bellowed as he started punching her screamed in pain and he stopped and sighed in irritation._

"_Jesus, don't be stupid, my darling. The last thing I want is to hurt you..." he said before he kissed her._

By this point, Tohru had fallen to her knees, numb and limp from just remembering the pain. She didn't even lift her head when hatori opened the door.

"Honda-kun?" he said. She raised her head and looked at him dully.

"Mm?" she asked, not really aware that he was there. Hatori's hand twitched as he stood there looking down at her. Suddenly, her pupils expanded and hatori knew she was alright.

For now.

"Ha..tori-san?" she blinked. Hatori smiled and helped her up. She looked confused as she brushed herself off.

"Ready to go?" he asked her. She hesitantly nodded her head. He started walking, but stopped when he realized that she wasn't following.

"Honda-kun?" he said. She had a sad and urgent look upon her face. Hatori turned to face her completely.

"Hatori-san, would you..."

"Mm?"

"Well..would you please...erase my memory of that night?" she asked him, "I can't standing remembering it. It's just so hard...so painful. Please." she begged. Hatori was struck speechless.

"Honda-kun, I'll have to talk with Akito about it. He has to decide. I'll bring it up with him when I see him next time..." he drawled as he saw her crestfallen face.

"I think we should go now. You don't want to be late, right?" he asked her. Tohru nodded, and started spacing.

"...Right." she said, and was silent the whole car ride back to Shigure's.

* * *

Well, HERE IT IS! i'm sorry it took so long. I've been writing a lot of chapters, but the document manager wouldn't upload my chapters! >o anyway, i'll try to get on with this story! so I hope you Review! Thanks! And also (since i'm so nice) i'll let the readers decide what should happen next. Send me your ridea's in a review and i'll put down the one i like best...or i'll just right what comes to my mind because currently, i have writers block on this story... . sorry!


	3. Yes, The Spite

So Dirty

Chapter three: mourning

(One week after the last doctor appointment with hatori)

"_St-stay away from me!" tohru screamed. She pulled and tugged on the chains that held her hands above her head. She shivered from being completely nude. A big hand reached out to her. She flinched._

"_No!" she cried. The man came near her, he was breathing hard. He lifted up her legs and positioned himself between them, then he roughly entered as she screamed bloody murder. 15 minutes later, he shot himself into her._

"_NOOOOO!"_

"NO! NOOOOO!" Tohru cried out as she sat up instantly in her bed. She looked around at her surroundings. She was back home, safe in her bed. She wasn't in that dark room, she wasn't being hurt anymore. No one was around. She tried to slow her breathing down as she turned on the light. Suddenly, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach, and Tohru suddenly rushed to the bathroom. She made it to the toilet just in time to vomit.

When she finished, she flushed the toilet and sat against the wall. She held up her hands and counted her fingers, as realization suddenly dawned on her.

"No..." she said, then began to sob quietly.

The next morning Tohru asked Shigure to call Hatori. He looked at her gently and when he saw her weak and helpless demeanor he consented immediately.

"Haa-san? Yes, it's me Shigure. No! Don't hang up! Jeez, do you rally dislike me so much?"

He paused as Hatori gave him his answer, and then his shoulder's slumped.

"You know, you don't have to be blunt about it. Anyway, I'm calling about Tohru."

He paused once more.

"Yes, yes, everything is ok. Well, from the outside, but...maybe you should speak with her about it."

Hatori said something and Shigure then said, "No. I don't think so. I don't really keep track of things like that." he said. Hatori said something else.

"I'm not THAT much of a pervert you know. Anyway, here she is." Shigure said, and handed the phone over to tohru. Tohru took the phone and put it to her ear. She hesitated before speaking.

"_**Honda-kun? Is something the matter? What is it?"**_

"Ha...Hatori-san. I'm..." she began. Then she didn't say anything at all.

"**_What is it?" _**he asked once more, becoming increasingly aware that something was very wrong.

"Hatori-san. I'm late." she said. Hatori was speechless.

"_**What?"**_

"Hatori-san. I think...I'm pregnant."

A few hours later, Tohru's suspicion was confirmed. She was indeed pregnant. After she was told of the confirmed news, she didn't say anything, just finished cooking lunch and went to her room. Yuki was at a council meeting and Kyo was at the Kazuma's house, practicing his martial arts (for those of you who have forgotten or don't know, Kazuma is Shishou's real name). Hatori stayed downstairs speaking with Shigure (he came over to check Tohru out).

"So, how have Yuki and Kyo been handling things...since that night?" hatori asked. Shigure shrugged.

"I don't know. Kyo has been spending more and more time alone. He's either on the roof or at Kazuma's. Yuki has been at his garden or at school, even when he doesn't need to be, but they both come home before it get's dark. I honestly believe that they are just giving her some time. Some space. Have you told Momiji or Haru about Tohru? About...what happened?" shigure asked cautiously.

"No. But Haru figured it out after he saw Tohru in my office a couple of times. I'm sure he told Momiji. Momiji has been acting kind of strange, you know? He's usually very happy and peppy, but lately he's been very depressed. Probably because of Tohru. He's happy because she's happy. She's hurting, so now he's hurting." Hatori said, lighting a cigarette.

"Tohru's friends have been kind of worried. I'm sure that if they were informed, they'd know what to do. I mean, Tohru only started going back to school a few days ago, and now something like this comes up. It's times like this..." he dralwed out.

"...that make a mother a necessity. I feel so sorry for her, because she really doesn't have anyone now."

"Her grandfather."

"Who would only worry about her and casuse stres for himself and then Tohru would worry about him causing stress for her...and the baby." Hatori said. He noticed Shigure's eyes staring at something behind him. Hatori looked over his should to see...

"Haru? What are you doing here?" Hatori asked. Haru stepped inside the room and Momiji followed.

"You're here too?"

"We were worried about her. We haven't seen her in forever." Momiji said, looking down. Haru stared at the two older men.

"So it's true? She was raped?" he asked bluntly. Hatori stared at him for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, it's true. Don't talk about it like that."

"And now she's having a baby?" Haru said. Hatori nodded.

"Talk about getting kicked when you're down..." he said. Hatori glared at him.

"Quiet you. Besides, we don't know how she's taking it. She hasn't come out of her room for a few hours." Hatori said, blowing out smoke. Momiji looked at each other person in the room and then the floor. Then he looked up to catch Shigure's eyes.

"Can I go see her?" he asked. Shigure stared at him for a moment, into poor Momiji's urgent eyes, then he looked away and nodded.

"If she'll let you." he said. Momiji smiled sadly, and hurried out of the room and up the stairs. When he approached Tohru's room, the door was slightly ajar, and he peeked in. She was sitting on her bed, looking out the window with her back to him. Her arms rested limply at her sides and her shoulder's were slumped. He slightly knocked on the door. When she didn't answer, he pushed it open and entered the room. He crossed the room and stood next to her for a couple of seconds before she realized he was there.

"Oh, Momiji-chan. I didn't notice...you there. When did you get here?" she asked in a voice that was barely audible. Momiji swallowed.

"Just now, a few minutes ago. What are you doing, Tohru? Are you ok?"

"Yes...Yes I'm fine. I'm as ok as I'll ever be...again." she said. He stayed silent and she turned her head to stare at him. Her eyes were wide, and a bit...happy? Momiji raised his eyebrows.

"Tohru?"

"Guess what Momiji-chan?" she said, slightly smiling. Tears started streaming down her cheeks and she choked out a cheerful laugh.

"I'm going to have a baby!" she said, and before she do andything else, Momiji hugged her. There was a poof and she fell on the floor.

"I'm so happy for you Tohru." Momiji said.

"I'm happy too. Because no matter what happens to me, I'll giving this baby a good life, and spite that evil man! I will love this baby!" she said happily.

"_I will hurt you good, my fairy. I will force you to bear my child, so I will always be with you. Even if my memory fades, which I doubt, you will have my child." the man said. He dropped her legs, and backed away. A few moments later he came back and released the chains. He through her clothes at her. And then he left. Tohru laid there limp and numb on the cold, hard, dirty floor. She pushed herself up with her bruised and battered arms. She picked up her clothes, and then began sobbing into them._

Tohru smiled knowingly to herself as she stared out at the sky.

"I will not be broken." she said quietly. Suddenly, momiji changed back, and Tohru looked away as he gathered his clothes and changed in her room. She smiled to herself. But the pain was just beginning as someone was watching her from the shows in the trees.

"My darling fairy. You're happy. Well, we'll fix that." he said, and then he sauntered away.

* * *

O.O oooo longest chapter for this story I think. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING! And review. Sorry it me so long to update but...TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! WAHOO! I AM OFFICIALLY 15 years OLD! Or as my grandmama would say, I'm 15 years YOUNG. LOL ok, I'll update soon, I promise.

And yes. Disclaimers are a beech, no? Well, they happen anyway.

I OWN NOOOOOOTHING! except the storyline. .

L.A.S


	4. It Begins Now

OMIGOSH! I got a lot of reviews. I cried...ok not really, but thanks! And get this...

I HAVE REGULARS! WEWT! And I totally just realized something;

Isn't it strange that I write these really dramatic stories and my personality is anything BUT dramatic? O.O I mean, I LAUGH at soap operas! But they are the only I have to watch during the day (when my dad hogs the computer) since we have NO CABLE ANYMORE! GRRRRRR! And dude, I've been like really busy (or lazy, take it as you see it)! I've been on Youtube constantly watching AMV'S and episodes of my favorite anime and anime I haven't even heard of. Youtube is how I learned about Gakuen Alice! OMIGOD I LOVE IT! And I recently started catching up on Generator Gawl (the guy named Gawl has Ed's voice from FMA) Anyway, ENJOY!

Now...here we GOOOOOOOO...!

(Fade to black)

(heavy french accent..er..trying to.)

Disclaimers are a beech no? Well, they most certainly are, yes? Stop reminding me of how I own no-sing (cries)

* * *

So Dirty

Chapter four: It begins...

Yuki sat on the rock at his secret base, staring at his garden. The strawberries he'd planted with Tohru were ripe and ready for the picking. He sighed.

"Oh, Honda-san..." he said, trying not to cry as he remembered the news from earlier.

"_Honda-san, watch out!" Yuki said as he rushed to her. He grabbed her arm before she completely fell. Because of the curse, he couldn't pull her to him to help her up, she he gently landed her on the ground. Tohru stared at him for a moment and then smiled...like she used to._

"_I'm sorry Sohma-kun. I was just thinking..." she said. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised in curiosity._

"_Excuse me if I seem too bold but, about what were you thinking about?" he asked her. He held out a hand and she took it. He pulled her up, and he noticed that her eyes were brimmed with tears that were threatening to fall. He panicked._

"_Oh! I'm sorry, Honda-san! I didn't mean to..."_

"_It's alright Sohma-kun! It's alright!" she smiled at him sweetly. He lowered his head a little bit, as if to urge her on._

"_Yuki-kun," she said. Yuki's eyes widened as he realized that she said his name. His _first _name. He cleared his throat._

"_Ah, um, yes..." he debate don wether or not to call her Tohru, "...Honda-san?" he chose. She sniffled a little bit, wiped her tears away, and then smiled at him happily._

"_I'm going to have a baby!" she said happily. Yuki felt something grip his heart._

"_That's...great."_

"_I'm sorry, I have to get diner ready now!" she said, and gladly went into the kitchen leaving him standing there._

"_Unbelievable..." he said to himself._

How could I be happy about something like that, he thought. Yuki sighed and stood up. He stretched, reach high for the sky while leaning back a little bit, then he brought his arms down and shivered though it was a moderately hot day.

"Just something about this whole thing seems...strange. No. Yes... strange and...I have a bad feeling." he said as he started along the trail back to the house.

Kyo stood out in the yard practicing his martial arts. He threw a punch.

"_Kyo-kun guess what!" Tohru had come bounding happily into his room as he was reading a travel magazine. He looked up._

"_What?" he asked._

Kyo threw another punch, and bit roughly this time. He grunted.

"_I'm so happy, Kyo-kun! So happy!" she said, smiling at him. Kyo sat up and smiled gently as she sat on his bed. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair._

"_What for?" he asked. How stupid was he?_

Kyo launched his leg up and kicked, then spun on his heel and kicked repeatedly. Then he brought his leg down and threw another punch.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called from the house. He ignored her.

"_Kyo-kun!" Tohru had squealed._

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called out again. Her voice was louder so she must've been getting closer.

"_I'm pregnant, Kyo-kun!" she said. Kyo's world froze and shattered. His heart felt like it was being squeezed._

"_That's..." he drawled._

Kyo spun on his heel and kicked the nearest tree, breaking off a large piece of bark.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru appeared at the door to the living room (you know how Shigure's house is, right). Kyo turned around slowly and looked at her with hurt red eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by tohru.

"Kyo-kun, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. He bowed his head so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Everything," he said to himself.

"_...Great. That's great, tohru." Kyo said. Tohru smiled brightly and left the room. She closed the door just in time to miss Kyo's heart get ripped out, thrown to the floor, and stomped on. Repeatedly._

"_That's...that's..." he drew out. He was silent._

"_I can't take this..." he said to himself, then laid back down on the bed, tossed the magazine aside, closed his eyes, and went to sleep._

Kyo entered the house about the same time Yuki was coming down the steps. They just nodded to each other and walked by.

This is so not great, they thought simultaneously.

* * *

Ok, review. Would you like a summary for the next chapter at the end of every chapter? Tell me in a review or message. Well, TTFN! Ta-ta-for-now!

Ciao Baby!

L.A.S


	5. He Failed Me

OK THIS CHAPTER IS MOST _DEFINITELY NOT FOR THE KIDDIES! AT ALL! _Read at your own risk of turning red.

So Dirty

Chapter five: Falling

Ken Tanaka stood in front of the man who hired him. There were in his office. The man who hired him told Ken to call him Q. At this moment in time, Q was very displeased.

"So," Q said, "You failed me?"

Ken swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. He knew that the answer he was about to spill out of his mouth was the wrong one. What he didn't know was what would happen afterwards. he didn't _want to know._

"No, sir." he said. Q's face was racked with anger as he stood up and threw a folder in Ken's face.

"YOU DARE LIE DIRECTLY TO MY FACE YOU BASTARD! YOU FAILED ME!" Q shouted. Ken bent down and picked up the papers and placed then back in they office folder, then he set it down gently on Q's face.

"Well, I did the job hired me for, sir..." Ken drawled. Q walked around his desk and punched Ken, hard, in the jaw, making him stumble backwards. Ken's hand flew up to where the pain was and he rubbed mercilessly.

"Jesus! What the hell was that for!" Ken exclaimed. Q walked over to him and jerked ken to him by the collar.

"You don't get it you miserable fuck, you _failed _me. I don't like it when I don't get what I want. It makes me unhappy. And when I'm unhappy," he narrowed his eyes sending a shiver or terror up Ken's spine, "_You're_ unhappy."

"But...but I don't understand." Ken said. Q threw him away from him roughly and walked back around his desk. He took his seat and spun around so Ken would be talking to the back of the big, black leather chair.

"Of course you don't understand. You're retarded. You can't even accomplish one job."

"Raping a teenage girl isn't exactly easy you know." Ken muttered under his breath. Regardless, Q heard him.

"But you did it." he said.

"Yeah, which is what you hired me to do. This is why I don't understand. Why are pissed?" Ken questioned. Q spun back around in his chair to face him. He leaned forward on his desk, laced his hands, and rested his chin on his knuckles. He glared at ken.

"I went to see her, did I tell you?" Q asked. Ken looked puzzled for a moment and then shook his head.

"Well, yes, I did. I saw her at her house."

"You're fuckingmad, man."

"I was making sure you did your job. You didn't. When I saw her through the window, she was holding a bunny and she was smiling. She looked...triumphant. She should know that she's pregnant by now...or," Q looked down at ken's crotch area and then looked back up at his face, smirking smugly, "Are you shooting blanks?"

Ken's faced flushed with anger and humility.

"I can ejaculate very well, thank you very much." He defended. Q just stared at him with a slight smile on his face and a look in his eyes that said 'You're mine, asshole' (A/N: watch the movie "Get Shorty" starring Dani DeVito andJohn Travolta to understand that joke).

"Right. Do you remember what I hired you for?" Q asked. Ken rolled his eyes.

"This again? Yes I remember. You hired me to rape a teenage girl. I did, so pay me the other half you owe me." Ken said with irritation clearly in his voice. Q's left eyebrow twitched.

"No,"Q said, "I told you to Break her. To make her Fall. You took that as in rape. She wasn't broken, she wasn't falling. You failed me. Sorry, but I'm not giving you a dime."

"WHAT?" Ken demanded. He saw something glint in the moonlight and his face paled when he saw what Q was holding.

"Don't..." he whispered. Q smiled.

"You failed." he said, and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet directly into Ken's forehead. Ken fell to the floor with blood gushing from his wound. Q picked up the phone.

"Send someone up here to get rid of the body." he growled, and hung up. He spun around in his chair once more and looked out the huge window, into the night.

"My darling red butterfly. Kyoko, my love. I'll hurt you. And I'll hurt you good."

He said, Then he looked back at Ken's body on the floor and glared.

"You're staining my carpet you ass. That's coming out of your pocket." he said, and then he laughed maniacally.

"Poor dumb bastard. You failed me. You _failed _me. _You_ failed me. You failed _me! __YOU FAILED ME!" _he screamed at Ken's body, he got up, kicked it, and then left the office, leaving ken's cold body to bleed continuously on the carpet. A few moments later the door opened and in came two big muscle men. Then lifted Ken's body and put him in a black trash bag. Then they covered that trash bag with another black trash bag. One of them chuckled.

"What?" his companion asked as they carried the bags out of the office. His friend sighed.

"He shouldn't have failed."

_YOU FAILED!_

_

* * *

_

Told ya, not for the kiddies. So not you guys are putting the puzzle together, right? Hmhmhm (that'smy evil laugh). If not then you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Also, this would've been up earlier, it's just...i totally broke the stovetop today and i locked myself in my room until my momgot home. I told her it was an accident.

Well, it _was_ an accident..i just wasn't thinking... (sweatdrop)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket. I just like bullying the characters. Review please. If you don't, i'll force you to sleep with...

Hiro/rin/kyo/tohru/shigure/hatori/yuki/kisa/hana/uo/kagura/ayame/akito/akito/akito/thefreakingmanwomanakito!

REVIEW!


	6. He Who Has No Mercy

This chapter is not for the weak hearted. It contains Tohru and baby bashing (physically). The truth about a few things will be revealed and...things (as well as people) will be left in a horrifically broken state.

So Dirty

Chapter six: He Who Has No Mercy

A/N: this is NOT about Akito. The freakin Manwoman that I make my readers sleep with if they don't review. (Evil grin) MWAHAHA! NOW READ!

_Five months later._

Tohru hummed happily as she hung up the sheets to dry. Things were going fine. Her friends, Saki Hanajima, and Uotani Arisa, were informed about what happened. Once they learned of the news, well, let's just say..._no comment. _(A/N: xD..!)

Her teacher, Mayuko-sensei (A/N: I only know that's her first name . ) was also informed. They worked it out with her that Tohru would go to school until she started showing, then Tohru would go to a special school for pregnant teens and teen mothers. She started going a few weeks ago. Her boss at work was sympathetic after learning the story and volunteered to wait with her in the case the Yuki and Kyo were late. Speaking of which, the two seemed to be getting over it, bit by bit. As long as Tohru was happy, they would be too.

"Tohru!" Shigure called from the house. "I'm about to go see Hatori. Would you like to come along?"

"Oh! Ah, no thank you Shigure-san! I'll stay here and get lunch ready." she called back to him.

"Yuki and Kyo should be back shortly. If you need something just call Hatori." He said. Tohru smiled.

"Please regard me kindly!" she called back. She heard him chuckled and then the door closed. She turned back to hanging the sheets. A light breeze blew, making the sheets wave with it. She closed her eyes in completely content.

_Mom, _she thought, _Under certain circumstances, I know I'm behaving like a spoiled little girl. The Sohma's treat me so well, and I don't do anything for them. I'm trying to break the curse, prying where I shouldn't, but I don't want to see them hurt. I want them to be happy. They have done so much for me, so I will surely return the same kindness!_

Tohru picked up a towel from the basket and then it dropped on the ground. She bent down carefully as not to bother her swelling belly, and picked it up. She dusted it off and smiled to herself.

"I suppose I must wash you once more." she giggled.

Unbeknownst to the beloved flower, a showy figure watched her from darkness of the trees. He watched her every movement, her ever breath. He saw her drop the towel and scowled as she placed a hand lightly on her gradually swelling belly and picked it up. She was _smiling_.

"That _bitch."_ he growled. He clenched his fist in anger and narrowed his eyes.

"She is not supposed to be happy. Damn you." Q scowled. He moved his foot and suddenly the sound a twig snapping was heard. He froze as her gaze was directed his way cautiously.

"I-is someone there?" she asked softly. Q stood there, frozen. He'd never really talked to the girl. The girl that was supposed to be his.

His _daughter._

Q growled. What was he so afraid of? That girl was just a girl, a bitch that he wanted to break, and would do so successfully. He stepped out of his place in the shadows and saw her expression change from cautious to puzzlement. He smirked.

"Ah, yes, " he said, "I see."

Tohru cocked her head to the side and took a step back when he took a step forward. She took two more steps to put some more distance between them.

"Um, er, hello. Who are you?" she asked. His hand twitched as he had the sudden inclination to hit her senseless.

"I'm Q. You should know me very well, though. Well, you should _get to know me." _he said, taking a step forward. Focused on her puzzlement, she didn't see him get closer and closer until...

His hand reached out and gripped her neck. She yelped in surprise and terror.

"What...what are you doing" she choked out. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, "Why are you so fucking happy?"

He threw her to the side and she landed on the ground with a thud. He saw her shoulders shaking. When she looked up, he saw the emotions that he wanted. Fear. Helplessness. Terror.

"Yes, that's it. I need that." he said, walking towards her. Tohru tried in vain to crawl away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. His hand wove it's way into her hair.

"So beautiful. Just like hers." Q said. He grabbed a handful and jerked her head back.

"Ah!" she yelped. He smirked, and then...

He _licked_ her neck.

"You taste like silk and honey." he said, and licked her again. He felt her trembling in his arms

"Wh-what is this? I d-don't underst-stand," she cried out. He looked at her.

"There are many things that one won't understand. And you won't. Because I. Won't. Allow. It." he said and released her. On her first chance, Tohru kicked blindly at him. She hit a target when her foot made contact with his groin. He howled in pain and fell to his knees while Tohru scrambled inside. She stumbled over to the table where the phone was and picked up the receiver only to have Q slam into her back, pinning her against the wall, knocking the table and the phone over on to the floor. He pulled her back and rammed them into the wall once more. Tohru screamed in pain and reached for her stomach.

_The baby!_, she thought worriedly. Her body was racking with pain. He pinned himself against her back, pinning her front to the wall once more. She cried out in pain as she felt pressure on her belly.

"You know, " he said, "You were supposed to be mine." he said.

"What?" she said in a barely audible voice. She heard him smirk in her ear.

"You were supposed to be _my _daughter. Not Katsuya's." he said, gritting his teeth. Tohru could hear the anger in his voice and trembled with fear. She prayed to all that was high and mighty that she and her baby got out of they safely and alive. Suddenly, she found her self being dragged to the floor by this Man who she knew nothing of. They were still against the wall and he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and laid down on the floor with her.

"I love you so much." he said, and then put pressure on her neck. Tohru panicked, flailing her arms and legs wildly, trying to get away. She felt her palm hit something hard, and she grabbed it. It was the base of the phone. She gripped it tightly.

"You know, " she said, " If you truly loved someone, would you hurt them?"

"Yes. I would. I hurt your mother too." he said. Her heart sped up and her blood ran cold.

"What?" she said.

"I followed her that day. On the road. I was so angry that she didn't choose me. So angry that she had you with another man. I loved her. So I killed her. Ir an my car into hers and killed her." he said. Tohru's eyes widened.

"You...you..." she said. She couldn't find the right words.

"_YOU...YOU...YOU BASTARD!" _she screeched and swung her arm. The phone made contact with his head and he let go of her instantly. She threw it at him, hearing it ding as it made contact. She searched for something, anything, to beat him with. She saw the tall lamp standing still next to the doorway into the kitchen and went for that. She picked it up and turned around, ready to attack, but he was gone.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed. _" I FUCKING HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME! AAH!"_ Tohru screamed and sunk to the floor, gripping her belly. She was sweating and breathing hard.

"Ah! No, not the baby! Please!" she begged, "Not the baby!" And then things got blurry. She heard the front door open, and footsteps coming near her. She raised her head though she was in complete pain.

"Someone..." she said weakly.

"_Oh God!" _Yuki yelled. Kyo, who had come home at the same time he did, looked around for a phone as Yuki rushed for her. The phone was unplugged and clear across the room. Speaking of the room, it look like a hurricane had hit it. Everything was so..broken.

"Oh God!" Kyo said. He hurried to the phone and plugged it back in, then dialed for an ambulance.

"Honda-san! Honda-san, can you hear me?" Yuki said. Tohru, with her eyes closed, nodded.

"Yuki-kun, it hurts so much...my stomach..." she said. Yuki looked at her stomach and then he noticed that there was blood. A LOT of blood. It was soaking her long skirt (A/N: like Hanajima's school uniform skirt), in the particular spot between her legs. His pupils dilated.

"Jesus," he said breathlessly. He closed his eyes to try and stop the tears, but then he realized it.

_I don't have to hold it in. She deserves my tears. She's given me so many...and now..._

Yuki cried. He cried without shame. He cried for Tohru.

Kyo couldn't take it.

"Who did it!" he demanded.

"A...man...he's...a killer...of ...mom..." Tohru choked out. Kyo let out a roaring sound and took off into the woods searching for the bastard that did this.

---

_Somewhere..._

Q limped his way down the street, scowling or ignoring the strange looks that people were giving him.

"That stupid bitch. I went out of my way to see her, and she attacks me. I'll get her good. I will _really_ get her good." he said, as he opened the door to his house.

"PAPA!" came a little voice. He didn't smile as a twelve year old girl ran to him and threw her arms around him. He didn't even flinch.

"Get off of me." he told the girl. She looked up at him in puzzlement.

"Pa-"

"Get away from me Fumi." he growled. The girl grabbed his arm as he started limping away. He turned and smacked her across the face.

"I said get away from me. I'm not in the mood." he said coldly. His daughter's eyes welled up with tears.

"Papa, why are you so cold?" she asked. He snapped.

"That's it!" he exclaimed and grabbed her by the arm. Fumi yelped in surprised and he dragged her to the door. He opened it and pushed her out. Then he closed it.

"Until you can learn to do as I say, you aren't allowed to come back! EVER!" he yelled threw the door and ignored her cries.

"I'M SORRY PAPA! I SO SORRY!" she cried. He could hear the wavers in her voice.

"Yes," he said, "you _really are_ sorry."

* * *

**o.O ok, so, don't hate me. I liked this chapter because of the emotion and tings like that, but I think I made Tohru and Q's confrontation a bit early (even if the time did jump to five months).**

**Speaking of which I'm sure you wanna know WHY I made it five months. Well, Q thought he'd better lay off, and give tohru time to think she was safe, and just when she was content, he'd appear, and become her worst nightmare. Which he did, as you can see from there little...erm..."dispute". Anyway, Please review. Also, I'd like to say that I'm not in the best of moods. My bestfriend Lauren "PandaLily" was killed by a drunk driver down in Florida. The day of my birthday, and I wasn't told until two days later. So yeah...I'm a little down. So any Gakuen Alice fanfics you read from me, will most likely be from her because she left notebooks FULL of Gakuen Alice fanfics that never got published. Anyway. See ya next time.**

**L.A.S**


	7. These Bloody Hands

**BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! IT IS I! LLAMAS ARE SEXY (and they most certainly are xD!)! Anyway, I was busy working on my Gakuen Alice Fics and My Other Fruits basket Fics. Which I shall now promptly name!**

**FB fics:**

**She is (For those of you who haven't read it already. It's completed with 25 five chapters, although I think I might make a sequel about Tohru's pov of the sohmas and her friends)**

**Don't Mind Me I'm Just Crazy! (About Yuki. It's FUNNEH! One chap))**

**Eat My Shorts FB LAND! (about me and friend in FB world, craziness! 3 chaps)**

**Llamas Are Sexy PRESENTS: Le Contest (about me hosting a singing contest and the FB characters sings! 7 chaps)**

**Gakuen Alice fics:**

**NATSUME'S NEARDEATH EXPERIENCE (one shot. Funneh)**

**Mikan's Naughty Dreams (on chapter so far. Funneh and HOTT)**

**ah well, I have more but... o.O look me up in SEARCH to find out. And so on with the STORY!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket. I just like to Bully the characters... but since the concept of this story is rape and hate...i suppose the bullying went a little far hm? Oh well, it's worth it, right? xD ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

**

So Dirty

Chapter 7: These Bloody Hands

"I'm very sorry to have to say this, but, She lost the baby...I'm so sorry." the doctor said. The Yuki lowered his head and let the tears flow once more. He kept thinking that it was his fault. That he should've been there to protect her, but he wasn't. That it was his fault she lost her baby, the one source of light throughout her whole dark ordeal. He felt so useless.

Kyo, on the other hand, felt nothing but blind rage. He swore to himself that for Tohru's sake, he'd find the dirty bastard that did this to her and he'd make him pay for every singly dirty fucking deed he did. Kyo punched the wall, leaving a hole that would be paid for later. He walked away from the depressed group of people in the lobby, and exited the building where he disappeared into the night.

A few hours earlier, Yuki and Kyo had gone home only to find that it had been ransacked and poor Tohru, weak and bleeding on the floor. They called the ambulance, then they called Hatori and asked where Shigure was and why he wasn't home. Mostly, Kyo and Yuki were pissed at him for leaving her. But it wasn't his fault. And they knew it. Shigure didn't say a thing then they yelled at him, cursed at him, and damned him for everything, because he knew that that was the only way to let them release themselves from some of the pain. Shigure was shigure, and he could take it. After all, he was the _dog _of the Sohma's. Hatori said nothing. What could he say? He'd seen many things in his lifetime, unbearable things. Painful things. But nothing compared to the misery he witnessed earlier in Tohru's hospital room. Hatori closed his eyes as he remembered...

_Hatori stood quietly to the side as the doctor talked with him. From time to time he'd steal a glance at Tohru, who sat dully in the bed, staring out the window on the opposite wall. His heart retched every time he thought about what she had to endure all alone with some deranged man. They weren't there for her, and he felt so horrible._

"_Sohma-san?" the doctor called. Hatori blinked and turned his attention back to the man in front of him._

"_Ah, yes?" Hatori said, his thoughts still lingering on Tohru's pain._

"_I believe that she should talk to someone, you know, a therapist maybe. She seems to be holding a lot in. That's obvious from the dull expression on her face." the doctor whispered. Hatori nodded._

"_Is there anyone you recommend?" he asked. The doctor was silent for a moment, thoughtful maybe, and then he spoke once more._

"_Well, a colleague of mine is married to a highly recommended Psychologist. I could get him to talk to her."_

"_A woman?"_

"_Is that a problem?"_

"_No. That's actually the best idea._

_The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard, ripped it off, and then handed it to Hatori. Hatori took the piece of scrap paper, and looked at it. It had a number on it, as well as a name._

"_Scott Wallace?" Hatori said, raising an eyebrow. The doctor nodded and scratched his cheek._

"_Yes, well, he's American. He's here visiting his wife, who is Japanese. She's here because she wanted to be closer to home, and he, the lovesick fool he is, followed her here." he said. Hatori just looked at him._

"_Why must he be a fool for being in love? Following the love of your life halfway across the world might be extreme, but love can be that strong sometimes. It's more of a bond than a feeling." Hatori said, making the doctor uncomfortable._

"_Yes, well," he turned red, " I need to go check on another patient of mine. Press the green button on the side of the bed to page an nurse." The doctor said. _

"_Thank you." Hatori said, and bowed. The doctor bowed as well, and then left. Hatori was left alone in the room with Tohru, who had yet to realize he was there._

"_Hatori-san." she suddenly said, startling him. He blinked._

"_Yes Honda-kun?" he asked. She said nothing for a moment, so he walked over to her and stood in front of her bed. When he saw he, his breath caught. She look so tiny and breakable, like any breath could be her last. Her face that was once Rosie from smiling so much was completely pale as the light from the full moon out side the window shone on her face. Her usually happy expression was replaced with a still, lifeless one. Her eyes that were once so bright and filled with love were now void of an and all emotion. She seemed like a lifeless, talking doll._

"_What you said before, about love? Do you believe it?" she asked. He was speechless. Asking him such a question was so unlike her. Then again, after going through what she went through would make anyone so uncharacteristically still. Tohru was so clam, she seemed to be in peace as she stared at the window into the dark night. It was so eerie to him._

"_Yes." was his answer. She didn't say anything for a long while and Hatori guessed she was thinking things over calmly in her mind, like she was assessing them correctly. Finally, she said, "Is it possible..?"_

"_Yes. What?" he said._

"_Is it possible to love someone so much that you'd hurt them? That you'd kill them, and then after they were long gone that you'd still hurt them as they watched from up in heaven?" she asked. Hatori was quite puzzled with her questions and answered them himself, "Yes, it is possible. It's a forced love if one must go so far as to hurt the people they care so deeply for."_

"_Bullshit. That is utter bullshit. It should be against the law." she said._

"_Yes, well, it is." Hatori said. Tohru was silent as she contemplated this. Her expression was still zombie like and lifeless, but anger was clearly in her voice when she said, "The law system in bullshit too."_

_Hatori could only nod in agreement._

"_I believe so." he said_

Hatori felt a burning sensation in th pit of his stomach that quickly rose to his chest, then his neck, in his throat and then-

"This is all bullshit." he said under his breath. Shigure looked at him from the passenger seat. He knew that Hatori was always so quiet but he sensed something about the heavy silence that gave him a eerily dark feeling. He _was_ the dog, after all, so he was bound to have some kind of sixth sense for things so sensitive.

"Other than the main problem, is something the matter?" Shigure asked, looking out his window once more. As the shadowy figures of the passing trees with the occasional street light all became a blur, he thought about the situation with Tohru. These past months, first when it started, up until then, at the hospital, and then now, as he sat in the car with Hatori driving with Yuki and Kyo in the back seat (A/N: Kyo left earlier, but then he came back because he felt compelled to). It all just seemed so surreal. No one ever thought that pure, innocent little Tohru would become victimized by such a hateful thing. It seemed so sinister, like something such as this shouldn't have ever happened. And it shouldn't have, but there was nothing they could do about it now. But what about in the future? Would they be able to do something then?

"No," Hatori said, "nothing's wrong."

"Oh," came Shigure's simple response.

Thus ends our chapter.

* * *

Twas worth the wait, no? 

**So sorry it took so long for me to update, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I know Tohru my seem a little out of character, but still she's only human (technically speaking since she is actually _Real)_. So she's bound to feel other emotions too. Everyone gets happy, just like everyone gets mad, or embarrassed. Right now, Tohru is feeling nothing but a deep sense of Loathe for the man that did this to her. The next chapter will be about how she deals with it, and her confrontation with him in Public. Since kyo and Yuki are so wary of her being out alone anymore, they'll probably be with her. I wonder how that will go..? (evil grin). Ok, so REVIEW PLEASE! I'll try to update my other stories too. And now for my trade mark saying:**

**Ciao BABY!**

**L.A.S**


	8. Let Him Feel This Pain

So Dirty

Chapter 8: Let him feel this Pain.

She was smiling but something just wasn't right. The way she let her real thoughts slip from time to time, that was right because Kyo knew how she was feeling, even if it was an accident. He knew what she was thinking. It happened.

Tohru was sitting at the table where they had their meals, with a hot, steamy cup of green tea, although she'd completely forgotten about it as she was lost in her thoughts. Tohru thought about that first night, when this all began. She felt that, that man was different from Him. From Q. The way they said things were similar, but...

She held her doubts.

"I wonder..." she said aloud, not aware that Kyo had entered the room. He stood silently behind herm puzzled at her thoughts.

"I wonder," she repeated, "if Q feels. He's obviously sick but...Pain? Does he feel that?"

She sipped her tea still unaware that she was not alone.

"Does he understand pain? I mean, _really _understand it..?"

"Who's Q, Tohru?" Kyo finally spoke, startling the thoughtful girl. She swirled around on her bum, only to see Kyo's shins. Her gaze traveled upward until she finally the dark, curiosity brimming in his red eyes.

"Ah, Kyo-kun!" she said, smiling again. Kyo plopped down right where he was standing. Tohru just looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Answer my question. Who is he, this Q guy?" he asked. Thru's eyes narrowed a little bit, but not in an angry manner, she seemed worried.

"How much...did you hear?" she asked. He closed his eyes and nodded, signaling that he'd heard all of it. Tohru's green eyes left the cat, and traveled to the side. She slowly turned around.

"Q is... responsible." she say warily. Kyo just stared at the back of the head.

"What are you-" and then he understood. He understood what she meant. He felt the intense anger rising from within him. If he didn't leave the room, or calm down, someone was likely to get hurt, and most likely, it'd be Tohru. She stiffened once she realized how angry he was.

"Kyo-kun, please don't be-"

"What? Angry? Upset? Why Tohru? That man deserves my anger!" he exclaimed, standing up. She stood up and glared at him. Yes. Glared.

"I never said not to be! I was going to say..." her glare turned into sad, worried eyes, "Please don't be angry with me for not telling any of you sooner. I was just thinking about him, and wondering if I should say anything, so please-" she beseeched him, only to get cut off, by Kyo pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her, an awaited the POOF that would change him into a cat.

POOF! It came.

Tohru sunk to the ground, holding the orange cat in her arms, she held him with so much strength **_(1)_** that she never wanted to let go.

A hug is what she needed. She needed it so much.

After that "little moment of caring" as Kyo put it(making Tohru laugh out loud, one might add) he changed back, and tohru covered her eyes, turning red. So As kyo was putting his clothes on, Yuki came through the door, misunderstood the situation, and attacked Kyo. He stopped once Tohru explained to him what had happened. And she even told him about Q.

"So...he's that one that..." Yuki drawled, anger overtaking him so much he couldn't finish what he was saying. Tohru shook her head.

"No, he was the one that...beat me. He made me lose the baby." said, almost crying. Yuki's eyes softened as he looked at the almost weeping girl. He felt bad as he saw tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Honda-san. I'm sorry." Yuki said. Kyo cleared his throat and Yuki looked at him. Kyo avoided his gaze. What he was about to say might seem a little not like him. Out of character, but ever since that first night, he's been out of character **_(2)_**.

"Don't apologize. She's crying for a different reason. It's...not your fault." Kyo said, still avoiding Yuki's gaze. Yuki's eyes widened.

Well, he concluded, this is most certainly_ odd._

Later, Tohru said she had to go shopping. Kyo and Yuki both went with her, reason being that they...for lack of a better word, were scared. They wanted nothing more to happen to Tohru. She'd been through enough, and they'd prevent any other harm from coming to her. As Tohru was walking down the street, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair. She stopped walking and tilted her head to the side.

"Yuki-kun, isn't Momiji out of town on a field trip?" She asked. Yuki stopped beside her and blinked. He couldn't imagine why she was suddenly bringing this up, but shrugged it off.

"Yeah." he said, "Why?"

Tohru nodded her head, signaling she understood. When she looked forward again, she sought out the blonde. When she found him, she looked at his attire.

"Yuki-kun, Does Momiji wear suits?" she asked, just making sure.

"...No." he said slowly, and threw a confused look at Kyo. Kyo shrugged and looked at Tohru. Her gaze was intense with a lot of...

"That's what I thought." she said, her voice dripping with venom. And then she took off running into the crowd, totally taking the two beside her by surprise. They stood there for a moment, and then took off after her.

"Tohru!" kyo called. She ignored, and kept jogging to the blonde man. When she got close enough, she realized who it was.

_Hatred..._

Tohru slammed her body into his, taking him and the people around him by surprise. She landed on top of him, and when she saw his face clearly, she grabbed his collar and jerked his shoulders up toward her.

"_I hate you."_ she said. His eyes narrowed considerably.

"Believe me when I say this; the feeling is mutual my dear, now get off of me." he said in a low and deadly tone. Tohru stayed where she was, staring into his dark, onyx eyes, letting his read her hazel ones.

_Her gaze was intense with a lot of hatred._

"Tohru! What are you doing?" Kyo exclaimed. He took her by the arm and pulled her off of the, to himself and Yuki, mystery man. Yuki came up behind them, when he realized what was going on, he turned to the Blonde man, and bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what got into her." he said, like Tohru was a pet. The blonde man's eyes twinkled with sadistic amusement as he turned his gaze to Tohru.

"You didn't tell them?" he asked. Tohru lowered slightly lowered her head, and glared at him.

"I did, you bastard." she said, surprise Yuki and Kyo. She turned to them.

"Don't apologize Yuki. Don't bow." she said, then she held her arm out in he direction of the blonde man, point at him. "This is Q." she said.

The two boys were in shock, they had no idea what to do. They were in public. Cause a scene and surely things would get out of hand.

"Hello." Q said, smiling with fakery. Kyo grit his teeth, and breathed in heavily, and slowly. Yuki narrowed his eyes and glared at the man before him, with such a loathing feeling it sent shivers up his spine.

"Hello Q." he bit out. Q only smiled.

"Come, would you like to join me for lunch? I was just on my way to the restaurant." he said. "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind the company. It'd give us a chance to...talk." his eyes landed on Tohru, who only tensed beneath his gaze. Yes, Tohru hated him. She loathed the very fiber of his being. But she also feared him too. She decided that she was stupid for acting on impulse. Had Kyo and Yuki not been with her, she wouldn't have been sure of why she answered yes.

The teen trio _**(3)** _had found themselves in an expensive restaurant with the man they wanted to die a horrible, lonesome, painful, miserable death.

Yoshi "Q" Takefumi. Age, forty-four, occupation, Executive in ministration for "Compound 13", the own by Yujiro Sohma.

Momiji's father _(**4).**_

"Why didn't I know?" Tohru asked. Q took a sip of his wine, and looked at her sitting across from him.

"Why would you? You are a cleaner, Tohru. Your business is to clean, you don't need to know who is higher up than you. Besides," he said, "I don't think it would've made any difference. You had no idea who I was when you were hired. You still have no idea who I am."

"I know who you are. You are filthy piece of shit." Kyo muttered under his breath, much to the Annoyance of Q. He glared at Kyo, who returned the gesture with ten times the feeling of hate. Yuki sat quietly to the left of Tohru, so he was on Q's right. He didn't utter a single sound. He only listened carefully, contemplating his words.

"So why come after me? You killed my mother. I should have nothing to do with you." Tohru said. He smiled.

He actually _smiled_.

"On the contrary; You _should_ have _everything_ to do with me. After all, had katsuya not gotten in the way, I'd have been your father." he said.

"What I joy would've been." Kyo muttered.

"Yes. Joy. The one thing the world lacks most, well, besides moral. I lack joy also." Q said. Tohru leaned forward at this, trying not to scream at him.

"So you take joy in torturing me? In killing my mother? In sadistic measures?" she asked. Q thought about it.

"I suppose, though not in the way you are thinking. If you are happy, I'm not satisfied. If you are in pain, I'm not satisfied. The cycle goes on." he said.

"So when _will_ you be satisfied?" she asked. He took another sip of wine, and looked at it's deep rooted red color.

"Ah, don't you say this wine is extravagant? It's creamy, demure **_(5)_**, taste that could poison, or kill. And the color; a rich, deep rooted shade of red, almost as if it were blood..."

Tohru tensed.

"When will you be satisfied?" she repeated. His gaze left the glass of red wine and landed on her. His dark brown eyes peered at her, almost as if looking into her soul, trying to rip it apart and send her into eternal damnation **_(6)_**.

"I will _never_ be satisfied." he said in a low, deep tone. All three teens tensed at his words.

"A better question," Yuki finally spoke, "When will you be satisfied with Tohru?"

Q looked thoughtful for a couple of beats, and then his onyx **_(7)_ **eyes snapped to Yuki. Yuki didn't flinch, but he cringed inwardly. He asked himself, countless numbers of time, what the hell they were doing there with such a low, vile, despicable man!

"When? Hm...a good question. A good question indeed. When, you say. Well," he leaned forward, "That all depends on her, now doesn't it?"

"Q, I need to do a few things. Talk to a few people, and then," she looked at him with a blazing gaze that Q felt go right through him.

That wasn't part of the plan. Getting shaken by this one weakling little girl.

"And then what?" he said in a cold manner.

"And then," she said, just as icily., "I'll see you in court."

It had been a few hours since they made their exit at the restaurant, leaving a very, well, the word disoriented would fit, but so would amused, Q behind. Tohru had looked back over her shoulder to watch him. He didn't look back at her. She thought it to be strange.

I wonder what it could possibly mean, she pondered.

_It means a lot of things, _said a little voice in her head.

"Huh," she said, "I wonder if they are good or bad things..?" she said aloud, and then shook her head. Tohru silently chided **_(8)_** herself for being so foolish.

"Then again," she said, "Who is the fool?"

Thus is the ending of our chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I _know _you noticed a few things. Like the numbers. Yes, well, Here is my...glossary...directory...whatever those things are at the end of a textbook:**

**1: When I say 'with so much strength' I don't mean she squeezes him, I mean her feelings overflow and she cares so much that her love just outbursts as she holds Kyo in catform, against her. Wow, I should be a poet.**

**2:When I said Out of character, it was not meant t o be a joke.**

**3: "Teen Trio" makes me think of Teenage superheroes, wouldn't you agree?**

**4: I don't know if that is _actually_ Momiji's father's name. I just made it up, of course.**

**5: Demure- adjective (demurrer, demurest) (of a woman) reserved, modest, and shy. Sounds like a cream or a Perfume -heavy french accent-**

**_Demurrrrrrrre. Come one say it with me. _**

**_DEMURRRRRE! _**

**_There you go._**

**6: Eternal Damnation. Heh. I just like saying that. Plus The Definition of Damnation is as follows - (noun) condemnation to eternal punishment in hell, which is awesome to think about, i mean, as long as the Damnation isn't for _you._**

**7: Onyx - noun a semi-precious variety of agate with different colors in layers. Not only that, but it's FREAKIN AWESOME TO SAY! Onyx... sounds like a name. OF A SUPER COOL SPY DUDE! Aw great, now I have the Batman theme song stuck in my head.**

**8: Chide- just another way to say scold, or berate. Chide also makes me think of Chili for some reason. o.O**

**Ok, That's all!**

**Ciao BABY!**

**L.A.S.**


	9. Sohma Line

2823 hits, and I have 81 reviews. Normally, when someone get's that many reviews, you'd think they were doing good. Let me just say this: I **_am_** doing good, but when it's out of 2823 hits, then you KNOW something is amiss. Anyway, if you review for any story of mine, you get a COOKIE! Mmm, cookie...

The reason it took so long for me to update is, writers block, and thoughts of deleting this story. I'm just not motivated, but when one of MY favorite stories was deleted, well, you can guess how "happy" I was about it.

Disclaimers are so overrated, and yet you see them everywhere, don't you?

And now without further ado...

-.-.-.-

**So Dirty**

**Chapter nine: Sohma Line**

Tohru informed Shigure of what she had planned to do. He told her he would help in anyway he could. Tohru nodded an affirmative, and then went to her room. That left him alone with Yuki and Kyo. They were both staring at him with such intensity that he knew he had to sit down without a word having been spoken. Yuki and Kyo followed suit and sat down at the table with him. They were silent for a couple of beats, and then Yuki broke the stillness.

"We met him today. The man responsible for, you know. His name is Q. Yoshi "Q" Takefumi." he said, and paused to let this sink in. When Shigure nodded, he continued.

"I'm sure you know of Tohru's intentions, right? She's going to sue him." again, Shigure nodded. While listening to his younger cousin, he was wondering what the problem was. It was obviously something serious if they had to talk about it. In Shigure's opinion, everything just seemed too cryptic **_(1)_**.

"Whatever it is you have to tell me, I suggest you stop beating around the bush." he said. Yuki replied by staring blankly at him. Kyo sighed heavily in annoyance, and peered at Shigure. The older man stared at him. It was just so...strange.

"Shigure," Kyo started, "Doesn't his name ring a bell?"

Shigure was silent for a couple of beats. His two younger cousins were talking in riddles and to tell you the truth, it was starting to piss him off.

Shigure sighed and gave them both a tired, yet annoyed stare.

"Yes, Yoshi Takefumi sounds familiar." he admitted. They both raised an eyebrow. Shigure thought it was rather amusing to see that they have such similar habits, and yet they hated each other so much. He gave a sly smiled.

"I do know him, if that is what you are pondering. What does he have to do with Tohru?" Shigure asked. Yuki and Kyo sighed. They knew wither HE was beating around the bush, or he really WAS that dense.

"Shigure," Yuki said, "We wouldn't have brought him up if he had nothing to do with _this." _

Kyo's eyebrow twitched. After all this time, almost a year, they still couldn't talk about it openly.

"This is unbelievable! She was raped, you moron. I know you can't say Tohru's name, but you have to at least be able to say _that!"_ he bellowed. Yuki glared at him as Shigure simply smacked his head.

"Please don't destroy anything." he pleaded. Yuki and Kyo's argument turned into an actual fist fight. Yuki kicked Kyo and sent him flying across the room, into the stand that held up a vase with a plant. It fell to the ground and shattered, getting dirt everywhere. Shigure sighed in disappointment.

"And we were doing so well..." he said. He stood up, and began to leave the room when Yuki's voice trailed after him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Shigure stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean, where am I going?"

"Aren't you going to clean up the dirt?" Yuki questioned. Shigure laughed dryly.

"You guys are the ones who broke it, after all." he said, and then he made his exit. Yuki stood there. He turned to Kyo who had yet to get up from the floor. Kyo simply stared at him.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea..." Yuki said. Kyo nodded.

"Maybe..." he trailed. Yuki then took a few steps to leave the room. Kyo's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Ah, well, I', leaving. _You_ are the one who broke it after all. The vase I mean." he said, and then he left before Kyo could say anything. Kyo glared at his mental image of Yuki. He shook his fist and then yelled, "DAMN RAT!"

-.-.-.-

"Hello." Hatori said. He was resting when the persistent ringing of his cell phone woke him up.

"_Haa-san! It's Shigure!" _Shigure chirped from the other end. Hatori was struck speechless.

"What." he said. Once again, it was a statement. He was too tired to be annoyed.

"_You need to be nicer, Hatori. If not, then no lady will ever want to date you!" _Shigure faked seriousness. Hatori was silent for a couple of beats, and then he spoke.

"You have sixty seconds to explain what you want starting..." hatori looked at his watch, "fifty five seconds ago."

"_What? Haa-san!"_

Click. Hatori hung up his cell phone, and then turned it off. He laid back down on his bed and just when he closed his eyes, his house phone rung. Hatori grudgingly picked it up.

"Hello." he said in a gruff voice.

"_I need to talk to you about Tohru! She knows who, um...had her raped." _Shigure suddenly said. Hatori's eyes shot open.

"What?" he said, sitting up in his bed. (A/N: that rhymed! XD)

"_Yes...I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner. The man who raped her...well, he raped her, but he was hired. Do you remember Yoshi Takefumi."_ Shigure said. Hatori took this all in. There was a stillness before he spoke.

"...Go on."

"_Yeah, well, She was with Yuki and Kyo today when she saw him, and uhm...tackled him. They talked a little bit, and now she's suing him. Do you know who he is? Tohru has no chance against him." _

"Yes. Yes, I know. Why are you telling me all of this?"

"_Why wouldn't I tell you?"_

"Hm."

"_Don't you want to know?"_

The strange thing about that was, no, Hatori didn't want to know. He'd known a lot of pain in his lifetime, starting with Akito, and then Kana, and now Tohru. He just wanted it to all end.

"What I mean is, what do you want me to do?"

"_Whatever you can." _Shigure said, and then he hung up. Hatori glared at the phone.

"Your idiocy knows no limit," he said, and then he placed the phone on the receiver. But Shigure had a point. Hatori thought about it.

He could do whatever he can, and in Hatori's case, that just happened to be a lot.

-.-.-.-.-

Sorry this chapter is like, Ultra short, but um, I'm doing homework, and uh...I'm not supposed to be online for anything other than that...

Heheh...

Anyway, while I'm here, You should all be aware that I am Changing my Username from** Llamas Are Sexy**, to

DUM DUM DUM!

**Freakazoid's Daughter.**

ALSO!

**Check out my Video on YOUBTUBE**

**"The Story of Ed's Shortness"**

I GUARANTEE YOU'LL LOVE IT!

Well, Ja ne. This is the last time you see me as LLAMAS ARE SEXY!

DOOM DOOM DOOM DANGER DOOOOOOM!

XDDDDDDDD!

**_1: cryptic is a COOL word!-_** **_adjective 1: mysterious or obscure in meaning. 2: (of a crossword) having difficult clues which indicate the solutions indirectly._**


	10. Pictures for a thought?

Sorry for updating two months later. I was doing a buncha stuff. Guess what? I MADE THE STEP TEAM AT MY SCHOOL! Guess what? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Guess what? I STARTED AN ANIME AND MANGA CLUB AT MY SCHOOL! Guess what? WE'RE LOOKING FOR MY OLDER BROTHER! In any case, it's no reason to neglect my aging stories. I promised I'd finish them, and I will. I am. It will happen. I swear. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention the fact that I was grounded for two months? Lol. I don't even remember WHAT FOR!

Legal Crap: Blah, blah, blah, yah, yah, yah, la, la LA! DUN DUN DUN! I do not own Fruits basket or any anime for that matter so if you decide to sue me, it'd better be for something I did, like total your truck or something. By the way, that wasn't me either o.o.

---

**So Dirty**

**Chapter 10:**

**Pictures for a thought?**

**---**

Hatori shifted his position in his spinning computer chair as he listened to a colleague of his speak to him over the phone.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He paused, listening as his friend and colleague spoke. Then he sighed.

"Thank you for your help. Goodbye." he said, and then he hung up the phone. Hatori leaned back in his chair, stretching. He'd been at his desk for about three hours, moving little more than an inch. It had been about two weeks since that phone call from Shigure and since then, Hatori had been hard at work. It was true, that he a lot of up in the high society, mostly because of the Sohma name and such, but other than that, his contacts and colleagues couldn't really do anything for him.

It was true that he could do a lot for Tohru, but not as much that was needed to be done. Hatori sighed, feeling as though he should give up. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't let Tohru down. After everything that that girl had done for him and the rest of the Sohma's, he could NOT let her down.

It was unacceptable.

The sound of a knock resinated throughout the room, snapping Hatori out of his thoughts. He blinked dully, and then ran his hand down his face.

He was so tired.

"Come in." he said, and reached for a file. The door opened and in popped the blonde head of Momiji. He smiled at Hatori.

"Haa-san, it's getting late. I was wondering if you'd eaten yet." Momiji said. Hatori smiled at his cousin. He thought Momiji more of a nephew than a cousin. It seemed closer.

"I'm fine, but thanks for wondering." he said. Momiji swung the door open and entered the room.

"So, what are you doing in here that has made you so unsocial? Haa-san, it's not a good thing to be unsocial because then you'll never get any lady friends, and you need lady friends so you can fall in love and get married." Momiji said in a cute seriousness. Hatori stared at him.

A nephew, indeed. If Momiji _were_ his nephew, undoubtably he'd be Shigure's son.

Or Ayame's son, given their taste in clothes, but moving on...

"I've been busy trying to help Tohru. Shigure asked me to help find some people for her case." he said. "I'm a doctor, not a lawyer." he added.

"Tohru's case? You mean...what happened to her?" Momiji said, averting his eyes to stare out the sliding glass doors. Hatori nodded.

"Yes."

They were silent. Hatori went back to work, thinking about who else he could call, and momiji continued to stare out the glass into the outside world. His expression was so serious and hard that Hatori had to stop a couple of times to wonder what was going on through the young rabbits mind.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." he finally announced after an hour of silence. Hatori only nodded.

"I'll be back soon." Momiji said, and then he exited to room.

---

Momiji trailed through the park, hugging his coat tighter to him as the wind seemed to blow right through him. He shivered and tried to get his teeth to stop chattering.

"I d-didn't th-think it was th-this c-cold!" he said to himself.

"Excuse me, young man." said someone from behind him. Momiji whirled around to see a tall man in a business suit wearing a long, leather coat that trailed behind him as he approached the confused bunny.

"Sir?" Momiji asked with uncertainty in his voice. The man smiled.

"I was wondering if you were Sohma Momiji?" said the man. Momiji hesitated before nodding.

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

The man smiled. "My name is Takefumi. I work with your father."

Oh." Momiji said simply. "Can I help you, Takefumi-san?"

"Well, yes. Yujiro has some files at his home that I need right away. It's very urgent." Takefumi said. Momiji cocked his head to the side.

"Why...can't you go get them?" Momiji said. He knew he sounded a bit rude, but hell! He didn't even LIVE with his father, but oh, Takefumi doesn't know that.

Nor does he need to.

"Well, I was just on my way to meet up with him when I got a call from my wife. An emergency struck at home involving...my..daughter, and I need to be there. I was wondering if you could retrieve the files for me?"

"I could try," Momiji said, even though as soon as takefumi walked away, he was going to go back to his own home. There was a very unsafe feeling emitting from this...Takefumi and Momiji was starting to shiver for a different reason. Takefumi smiled, sending an icy cold chill up Momiji's spine.

"Thank you." he said, and then he began to walk away. Momiji said nothing, but watched as he retreated.

"I should be getting home." he said, and then he too, retreated.

---

Q turned the corner and watched as the Sohma boy exited the park. He smiled, thoroughly satisfied.

Then he frowned.

"It's rather pathetic when I have to do what I hire people for, but...it's amusing." he said to himself, and then he made his way to his car parked down the street.

"Those files," he said, as he sat down in the drivers seat, "Will be mine."

---

Instead of going directly home, Momiji went to Haru's house to see what he was doing.

"Harrrrrrrrrrrru!" he sang as he flounced around the living. "Where arrrrrrrrrrre you! Hey that rhymed!" he said.

"Momiji, stop that." Haru said, walking into the room. He tossed something onto his bed and then took of his coat. Momiji peered at the object that landed near his pillow.

"A camera? You were taking pictures?"

"Yes."

"Of what?"

"Things that caught my eye. I'll show you." Haru said. He pictured up the camera, which happened to be digital, and pressed a button. Then he pressed another button and a picture came onto the tiny screen. Haru sat down on the floor, with his back against the bed. Momiji, who was on his bed, peered over his shoulder to geta good look.

"This is the first one. Just press this button to go on to the next picture." Haru said, and then reached under his bed for something.

Th picture Momiji was looking at was the picture of a yellow flower. It's surroundings were in black and white. He pressed the button three times to skip the next three pictures.

"Who's this?" Momiji asked. Haru looked up, and Momiji handed him the camera. Haru looked at the tiny screen, shrugged and then handed it back to him.

"I don't know. Just some woman who was walking with her children. She was smiling a lot and I thought it was a nice smile I wanted to capture it. The closest thing I could do to capturing it was take a picture. I asked her permission first. She gave me a weird look, but I told her it was for a school project and she agreed."

"Is it?"

"Is it what?"

"For school?"

"Nope."

"Oh..." Momiji said. He stared at the picture for a few moments. The woman really was very beautiful. This picture was in all black and white.

"What subject did you tell her it was for?"

"I said it was for Life Science."

"Good one."

"I know."

Momiji pressed the button again, and a picture of dog running down an alley appeared. It was blurred, but still very nice. It too, was also in black and white.

"Why is everything in black and white?" Momiji asked Haru.

"It's a setting on the camera."

"Oh. I wish I had a camera like this. If I did, I'd take pictures of Tohru, and Kisa, and Hiro, and You and everyone else and make a scrapbook!" Momiji said enthusiastically. Haru smiled.

"That really is something you'd do." He said. Momiji nodded, and then pressed the button again. A picture of takefumi appeared. Momiji's breath caught.

"Do you know this guy?" he asked. Haru looked up at the tiny screen. His eyes narrowed and then he shrugged.

"No. I saw him coming out of the park. It's a really cool picture." he said. Although Takefumi gave Momiji a bad feeling, he nodded in agreement. The picture was nice. It was at a 3/4 angle of him coming out of the park. His hands were in his coat pockets, and the wind was blowing at the time, making his coat kind of waving as it trailed behind him. Leaves were blowing everywhere. Takefumi looked quite deviously handsome with his glasses on and his hair blowing. Momiji frowned.

"What's wrong?" haru asked.

"I met this guy today. He asked me to get some files from my dad. But he gave me a bad feeling. I don't like it."

"It's probably nothing."

"Maybe, but maybe not."

---

After looking at the rest of the pictures and watching a movie, Momiji went home.

"I'm BACK!" he yelled and then immediately slammed the door behind him, rattling the wall. He took off his coat and threw it across the room, not even bothering to look at it as it fell to the floor.

He was answered with silence.

"I SAID I'M BACK! I'M BACK! I'M BACK! I'M BACK! I'M BACK! I'M BACK! I'M-"

"MOMIJI! Why are you yelling?" Hatori said as he walked into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator door, reached inside, and grabbed a bottle of water, when he closed the door, he caught a glance at the clock.

It was nearly ten.

Hatori shook his head.

In all the hours that he had spent in his office, he had come up with so little.

"Where did you go? That was a pretty long walk." he said, and then took a swig of the water. Momiji shrugged.

"Yeah. I went to Haru's house after I left the park.

"That's nice." Hatori said. He sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed his eyes slowly. Hatori was very tired and needed sleep, Momiji noted.

"What have you been doing all day? Today was your day off and you worked right through it! That's not good Haa-san. You should've rested."

"I know. I was rather surprised that Akito didn't call for me," Hatori said, "but thankful. I was doing something VERY important."

Momiji cocked his head to the side. "What were you doing, though?"

"I was trying to find information on a Man named Takefumi Yoshi." Hatori explained. Momiji's eyes widened.

"Takefumi? Really? I met a man named Takefumi today at the park." Momiji said. Hatori looked at him.

"Really? I doubt it's the same man."

"Maybe. Maybe not. He asked me to get some files from my father. They work together, I assumed." he said. Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"What are you thinking Momiji? This has nothing to do with you." Hatori said, and then exited the kitchen to go back to his office. Momiji sat in the chair Hatori was just in.

"We'll see. It looks like I really should've gotten those files after all..."

---

(just so you know, I was trying to Give the description of Q to look like the Bad guy from

**Yami no Matsuei / Decendants of Dakrness)**

BUM bum BUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Thus ends another suspenseful chapter. LOL What files you asked? LOL iono. I was just making it up as I go along. ANYWA! Until next time (who knows when that will be? Lol JOKE!)

SAYONARA!

L.A.S...or F.D.

Whichever.

LMAO


	11. Unexpected Turn of Events

Back by popular demand, it is I! LLAMAS ARE SEXY! I have changed my name again. It's "Person With A Long PenName" xD nice. Anyways, here is the next chapter. And I have Changed my name again. It is "Skittle–Lee." get used to it. Well, I might change it to, "Skittle–Lay" because, I don't know. It just suits me. Besides, a lot of people know me as Skittles anyway. Got to **Animelab dot com** and click on Anime chat. If you wanna talk to me, like in a chat room, that's where I am most of the time, anyways. ANYWAYS, here we go with the Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did, I doubt Akito would be as messed up as she is. And yes, I said she. Spoiler for anyone who doesn't know it yet. xD Enjoy my work of art and be warned: it will be coming to a close very soon. By the way, I just now decided to change my name back to Llamas Are Sexy. I'm starting to feel bad about confusing people...

And now, the story...

**---**

**So Dirty**

**Chapter 11:**

**Unexpected Turn of Events**

**---**

Momiji knew in the back of his mind that this was wrong. He shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong. It was stupid. Breaking into his own Fathers house to get some mysterious files for a strange man he didn't know.

Then again, his father forbade him from visiting him when he was at home because he feared that his wife's memory would be jogged and she'd remember how she hated her life, so in a way, this was kind of like Pay back. For what, he still wasn't exactly sure...

The front door creaked as he opened it. He made it like he was entering legally, like he had a key in his hand, when really he had picked the lock while being smooth about it. He was successful in doing so. He had made sure that no one would be home when he came by, if someone were home then that would be a problem. Momiji trekked his way further into the house, being ever so quiet because he didn't come here often. He'd only been to his father's home twice. And the first time was enough.

It'd taken him a while to find his fathers office, since he couldn't remember. He also seemed to forget that his Father kept a lock on the door. Momiji frowned, and then took out the small thin metal thing from his pocket and inserted it into the key hole. He fiddled with it for a while, but then he smirked when he heard a very satisfying "click". Momiji turned the knob and then pushed the door open. Everything was just as he remembered. Lifeless but bright.

The walls were painted a bold golden color that was accented with dark brown floorboards that matched the same color as the floor, the desk, and the door frame(and door) that Momiji was now standing in. He took a few steps inward and then closed the door behind him. The files that Takefumi had mentioned weren't on the desk. Momiji frowned. It'd be a real problem if his father had them. Even though they didn't necessarily hate each other, that didn't mean they were on stable ground when it came to communicating. He pulled open a drawer, and didn't see any folders. so he shrugged and then closed it. Normally, a person with secret files would put them somewhere involving a lock, Momiji figured, but Takefumi never said they were secret.

It isn't right to assume something when you don't have enough information, but then again Momiji assumed Takefumi was a mysterious man who asked him to steal files from his dad, so it wasn't really right to be thinking about right and wrong at this point in the game.

However deadly the game is.

Momiji spotted a black filing cabinet across the room next to the window. He went over to it and pulled open the first drawer. Inside was what he assumed were the files. Just as he reached in to retrieve them, he heard a soft click, and then the creak of the front door opening.

Someone was home.

Momiji grabbed the file and then ducked behind the chair just as the door began to open. Who he saw surprised him. His hazel eyes got so wide it surprised him that they didn't pop out of his head.

It was his mother; Ayumi.

Momiji's heart pounded against the inside of his chest and he watched her stride across the floor and over to the desk. He had to lean to his right a little bit so she wouldn't see him. He was small for his age, but he wasn't a kid anymore, that's for sure. If he were, he doubted he'd even go near his father's house, let alone even THINK about breaking and entering. Well, ok, it had cross his mind a few times as he got older, but probably no more than five...or six...the highest he'll admit to is ten...

Ayumi sat in the chair at the desk and turned the computer on. Momiji's expression fell.

_I really don't want to be here, but it looks like I'm stuck..._

Momiji gave a mental sigh and tried as silently as he could to get comfortable as he was indeed, going to be there for a while...

* * *

"I just can't seem to get this straight," Ayumi said to herself in a defeated manner. With just three clicks, the computer was off and she was gathering the papers that had, over the course of two hours, been splayed across the top of the wooden desk in an unorganized order. Momiji was still behind the chair, fighting the notion to kick something as _both_ of his legs had fell asleep, and his palm was feeling rather tingly from clutching onto the folders for so long. He thought about switching it to the other hand, and when he tried, Ayumi looked up, and he froze, deciding that maybe he should just stay put.

_God, if this woman doesn't hurry up, I'm going to actually be GLAD she had her memory erased..._

He watched as the blonde haired woman sashayed across the room to the door. Before closing it behind her, she turned off the lights. Momiji was rather glad that she hadn't wondered why they were on in the first place. He figured that maybe she thought her husband had forgotten to turn them off.

He listened closely for the soft clicking of the door, but knew better than to spring up. He waited until he heard the clacking of her heel against the hardwood floor disappear, and then he stood up. Momiji had to lean on the chair for support because the tingling sensation in his legs came so suddenly it took him by surprise, and he almost fell over.

"One, two..." he counted as he slowly crossed the room to the sliding glass doors. One spot on the floor was particularly creaky. He paused, and listened for an indication that Ayumi had heard it.

Which in fact, she did.

The clacking of her heels against the hardwood floor were growing louder, even though Momiji could tell they were still a little ways off. He hurried to the glass door, and then paused once more when he realized that the clacking had stopped. Momiji had no idea where she was now. His heart beating so rapidly in his chest wasn't making it any easier on him. His breath caught when he heard the front door open and close. And then the clacking footsteps seemed to go all over the place.

This woman was confusing him.

Then he heard little thumping footsteps, like...

...Socks, against the floor.

She'd taken off her shoes, which made it harder for him to hear where she was. It occurred to him that he could've left by now, and he almost pulled the door open if not for one little detail that made a horrified expression cross over his face. He looked at his empty hand.

The folders were still behind the chair!

Momiji hurried to the other side of the room, not even caring that his footsteps rang heavy. He jumped onto the yellow arm chair and reached behind it to grab the files. In his hurried frenzy, he only succeeded in knocking the folders underneath the chair.

He slid off and onto the floor, reaching under the chair to get the folders. When his hand finally DID land on them, he pulled them out.

Just as the door opened.

Momiji froze. He was caught! What was he going to do now? He had the files that Takefumi wanted, but he had failed to get away. Slowly, Momiji turned his head.

"What are you doing here, Momiji-kun?" the other blonde asked. Momiji gulped.

---

* * *

Now, if I were a TRULY evil author, I'd end the chapter right there. Maybe I will. Mwahaha!

-get's things like rotten fruit and vegetables thrown at her-

GAWD! I was just kidding. You people have no sense of humor!

-walks off muttering something about veggie tales-

* * *

---

"Hey, Momo." he said. Momo tilted her head to the side cutely, and stared at him with questioning eyes. Momiji tried to suppress his mixed feelings of relief and anger. Relief that it was Momo, anger that it was Momo. He had worried so much for his younger sister, who he KNEW wasn't going to say anything.

"Well, I was just...getting some folders for Da– Sohma-san. He asked me to get them for him." he said. Momo simply blinked.

"You? But why? He usually asks Miho to get them. She's his secretary, and also Momo's aunty, but she some times stays with us so she has a key. Momma doesn't think about it too much, but Momo think she does bad things. Momo know's she's seen Miho taking some of Momma's earrings before. Momo asked Miho about it and Miho got angry." Momo said. Momiji nodded, although he didn't have time for this.

"Well, I'll do something to help you out, but first, you have to help me out, ok?" He said. Momo nodded.

"Okay."

"Can you not tell ANYONE that you saw me here?" he said. Momo's eyes showed confusion when she blinked.

"Why not? Momiji just said that Papa sent him here." she said.

_Oh **yeeeeaaaah...**_

"Well, uh, He didn't want me to do it today and if finds out that I did it anyway, he'll be very angry." he lied. Momo nodded.

"Ok. When can Momo tell him?" she asked.

"Uh, when you're my age." he said.

"Huh?"

"You'll understand when you are older. Promise me, though. Promise you won't tell anyone?" he pleaded. Momo seemed to understand the despair in his voice because then she nodded.

"Ok." she said. Momiji smiled, and he would've hugged the girl. It saddened him to remember why he couldn't hug her, or be known as her brother. He promised right then, to himself, that he would tell her one day when she was old enough to understand it. He promised to tell her about the curse, but until then, his pain was his own.

"Thanks Momo." he said, and patted her head. She smiled.

"You're welcome, Oniichan." she said. He smiled and then made his exit through the sliding glass doors.

* * *

"These are the files you wanted, right?" Momiji asked. He had called Takefumi after he was about two blocks away from his father's house. Now they were sitting at a table at a Sidewalk café. Momiji still got a weird feeling from the Takefumi guy, but he decided to ignore his gut until the time was right. Of course, when the time was right, everything he did would be revealed and he would have consequences but that didn't matter to Momiji.

All that mattered was that he help Tohru. If that meant he had to do a few bad things along the way, then so be it. Everything would work out in the end...right?

Right??

"Well," Takefumi had suddenly said, snapping Momiji away from his thoughts. As he looked across the table at the other man, he saw that he had a satisfied grin on his handsome, but grim face. Momiji wanted to shutter, but he didn't; he had a feeling Takefumi knew just how much he creeped Momiji out.

"Well what?"

"You did what I wanted you to do. Good job." He stood to go.

"IF!" he suddenly said, stopping the man, "You don't mind my asking...what are the files anyway?" he asked, stopping the man. Takefumi stared across the table at the blonde boy staring back at him with wide, stilled eyes. His smile was frozen in place as if he didn't know what to say to Momiji Sohma, which of course Momiji knew what that meant.

Takefumi was about to straight up lie to him.

"I work with your father and he kept trying to get these files, but they had information them that are out of his jurisdiction." he said. Momiji raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Out of his jurisdiction? Correct me if I'm wrong but, my father is higher up in the Ops corporation than you, so if it's out of his jurisdiction, then it's out of yours too. So you mean to tell me that you are tampering with classified files?"

"I'm afraid you aren't allowed to know that information."

"And another thing; if those files are out of my Father's jurisdiction, why were they in his house? Obviously, they aren't that important if he doesn't need them. So what, exactly, could they hold inside of them that would make you resort to hiring me to break in to my own Father's house? And What are you going to do with them afterwards?" Momiji asked. Despite his youthful appearance, Momiji was a hell of a lot smarter than Takefumi had taken him for. He smirked smugly. If this kid weren't even the slightest bit curious about _him_, he'd consider hiring him for other jobs. Too bad he was on the wrong side. The "good guys".

Takefumi leaned forward, and in a low voice, he finally spoke. "I'm going to _burn_ these mother-fuckers. Inside of them, they hold a lot of information that could put me in the spotlight and give me a whole lot of unwanted attention. And yeah, I said burn them. I'm going to burn these fucking files, and if you say anything to anyone about it, I'll fucking burn you too."

Momiji simply stared at the man, as if not affected by his threat.

"I'd like to see you try that." Momiji said, and then he stood up, and left. Takefumi was rattled. The Sohma's were much sharper then he gave them credit for. Had Momiji not been cut out, he would also considered having him as a fly on the wall inside the Sohma boundaries.

Damn, he let a good one get away.

Oh well, there were other methods of persuasion than words. Many of which, takefumi preferred.

* * *

Momiji was scared.

No. Screw that.

He was goddamn Terrified of that man. And right about now, he hated himself more than anything in the world.

He knew who Takefumi was now. Without even bothering to ask anyone, he put the pieces together, and they all fit.

Takefumi is connected to Tohru's kidnaping, brutal beating, and rape. The files had something on takefumi that could possibly be all the Sohma's needed to put him away for good.

And he just fucking handed them over to the bastard not even ten minutes ago.

Momiji seriously hated himself now, but he could help. There was thing that he could do, and it was going to be terrible in the aftermath for him, but it was for Tohru, and she needed everything the Sohma's had to offer. And Momiji had one thing to offer to her; Information. All he needed now, was a connection. But goddamn it, that's where he got scared. The connection. If he told everyone what he figured out, then Takefumi would know it was him, and undoubtably come after him. Hell, he could be on his way to kill him _now!_

Momiji whipped out his cell phone and dialed Hatori.

"Hello?" said Hatori's tired voice. He sounded to out of it that Momiji almost regretted calling.

"Haa-san. I need help. Come get me." he said.

"What? What is it? What happened? Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Nothing has happened yet, but the longer we wait, the more likely it is that something will happen. Something bad. To me, or Tohru. And no, I'm not ok. I did something bad and we need to talk. I'm at the park. Get here. Soon. He might be coming." he said.

"Who?" hatori asked hurriedly. Before Momiji could answer, a tap on his shoulder made him turn around and his pale face turned ghostly white, making him look dead.

"T-Takefumi..." he said. Takefumi smiled.

"In the flesh." he said, and then he closed Momiji's phone and threw it.

"We need to talk." he said.

* * *

Hatori was worried now. The last thing he heard was an older man's voice.

"_Takefumi..."_ Momiji has said. At first, Hatori thought Momiji was having a problem with another student from his school. But then that man's voice changed everything, he tried calling Momiji's phone back, but he got no answer. He got his coat and left. But it was a little too late. When he arrived at the park, he looked everywhere, asking people if they saw Momiji with another Man. No one was any help. Except for a little girl.

"Mister," she said. Hatori turned around and looked down. This little girl with wide, frightened green eyes, and brown hair in two pigtails stared up at him. She couldn't be more than five or six. She looked so dirty, and her face was red and her eyes were puffy...as though she had been crying a lot...

"Yes?" Hatori asked.

"You looking for boy-boy?" she asked. Hatori raised an eyebrow, thinking that she was talking about a dog.

"No. I'm looking for my relative. He's taller than you, with hazel eyes and blonde hair." he said. "Have you seen him?"

The little girl nodded. "Boy-boy! That's who I's was talking 'bout! He looks really, really bad. And sad. And Scareded. A bigger Mister than you came and tooked him over there, by my secret spot. He was being really mean to Boy-boy. I's call him boy-boy 'cause I's can't say 'is name right." she said. Hatori just stared, in utter shock. What had happened to Momiji?

"Can you take me to him?" he asked. She nodded eagerly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You gonna help boy-boy, aren'tcha? He needs it bad!" she said, and took off running in a direction. Hatori followed her to where Momiji laid. Broken. Bloody, Bruised, pained, awful. Hatori barely recognized him. The little girl next to him started sniffling.

"Please Help boy-boy! I's tried to help him when Mister was being mean, but Mister hitted me, and Boy-Boy shouted "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" at him and then he started being really, really, really mean." she said. Hatori smiled at the crying girl. If it were not for the fact that Momiji needed immediate medical attention, he would've laughed at the small child. Hatori turned around and stared at Momiji's broken and bloody stature. He was a doctor, but he was not a miracle worker and this fact, saddened him to no end.

* * *

After calling an ambulance and getting to the hospital, Hatori had called Shigure to come and not tell anyone. Shigure arrived not later than a half hour. He found Hatori sitting in a chair in the waiting area, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his forehead in his hands. His old doggy heart seemed to just break when he saw he old friend.

"Hatori," he said. Hatori raised his head and saw Shigure standing there staring at him.

"Sorry. I...didn't realize you were there." he said, staring off into the distance. Shigure could tell that Hatori was rather broken up about this. After all, he was the one who knew Momiji the best.

"What happened?" Shigure asked, seating himself beside his friend. Hatori didn't say anything at first, but then in a low voice, barely above a whisper, he said, "I don't know."

Shigure blinked. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"He called me. We were still on the phone when he was attacked and then the phone cut off. I know what happened but, I don't know." Hatori took a shaky breath. "He said something about Takefumi and getting hurt and Tohru getting hurt. He was talking so fast, like he was already scared and I...I didn't get there in enough time."

"It's not your fault this happened," he said. _If anything, it's Momiji's fault._

"I know it's not my fault, but there is a little thing called a 'conscience' that makes me think it's my fault and right now, he's laying it on thick." _It's your fault, Hatori. It's your fault Momiji got hurt. You weren't doing your job. What good are you?_

"It's not your fault. And you know it. So don't let it bother you." Shigure said. Hatori looked at him.

"Guilt is not something you can ignore. That's why it's called guilt. You should try it some time." he hissed. Shigure looked away slyly.

"I try it all the time, Haa-san." he said quietly. Very quietly, but Hatori still heard him.

"What are you–"

"Nice Mister Hatori-san!" came a small cry from down the hall. Hatori turned his head and saw the little girl who had lead him to Momiji. Her pigtails were flailing wildy as she ran to him.

"Hey," Hatori said. He forced a smile as not to worry her little mind.

"Nice Mister Hatori-san, the peoples in the coats gave me a sticker and sucker! They said I's was all better. They tolded me to keep this bag o' ice on my cheeky though. How is boy-boy?" she asked.

"The 'people in white coats' are still with him. I think he's ok, though."

"Oh," she said simply. There was a cough from his right and Hatori rolled his eyes.

"I want you to meet Boy-boy's other relative. This is Silly Mister Shigure." he said.

"Please to make your acquaintance." Shigure smiled at the girl. She giggled when he took her hand and shook it.

"He _is_ silly." she said.

"And what, my dear girl, is your name?" Shigure asked.

"My name is Ayu. Momma losted me in the park 'cause she wanted to go somewhere but I's didn't, so I's ranned off. Then Bad Mister came with boy-boy and started hurting him. I's cried." she said. Her green eyes widened as she told the tail of what happened in the park...

* * *

_Little Ayu was sitting behind a tree, waiting to hear her mother call for her, but that worried voice never came. She sat , crumpling her skirt and drenching her sleeves in tears._

"_Momma, doesn't really care about Ayu." she wailed. Ayu went back to sniffling when there was a large thudding noise from the other side of the tree._

"_You little fucker! If you weren't such a problem I'd hire you on the spot." said a man's voice in a low growl._

"_Uaw!" came a pained hiss. Ayu peaked around the side of the tree. There stood a man, tall with a gray trench coat, silky hair and glasses. He looked so angry..._

_Ayu's eyes traveled down from his face to what he was looking at. She gasped when she saw boy with blonde hair, older than her, but younger than the man, hunched over on the ground, moaning in pain. Ayu stifled a gasp, terrified at what the man might do to her if she were exposed._

_The man wound his leg back and then let it go, kicking the boy in the side, repeatedly. He spoke: "You should've known–" kick, kick, "That I was going to–" kick, kick, kick, "Come after you. You little prick–" kick, kick, GIANT kick, "running your fucking mouth! You'll be lucky if I kill you because if I don't–" kick, kick, KICK, KICK, KICK, "then there's gonna be a lot more than just hell–" stomp, stomp, stomp, "to fucking pay!"_

_Ayu looked away when the older man reached down and grabbed the blonde by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him p. The boy's legs dangled with the tippy toes just grazing the dirt._

"_Hwauh!" hollered the boy, as he was slammed down on to the ground._

"_Momiji," said the man, "are you still alive?"_

_Momiji, Ayu guessed, was the blonde's name because then he responded by spitting blood onto the bad man's shoes and said, "Fuck you, Takefumi. You didn't burn me, you liar."_

_Takefumi went wild then. He dragged Momiji over to a tree and dropped him thee, then he broke off a thin branch. He patted it against his palm a few times, then turned around and began striking Momiji with it. The sounded it made as it swung through the air made Ayu cringe. With every welt that Takefumi put on Momiji, she could just feel the stinging sensation on her skin._

"_STOPS! DON'T HURT HIM NO MORE!" Ayu screamed as she abandoned her hiding space and ran over to Momiji. She threw herself over top of him, receiving two blows that momiji was supposed to receive. Takefumi hadn't realized they weren't alone, which angered him. He growled at himself, realizing that in his rage, he forgot to check t make sure the area was cleared._

"_Get out of the way or I'll punch you," he said to the child. She didn't budge. Takefumi wound his arm back and struck. Momiji rolled over at the last second, receiving the blow that was reserved for the girl. Then Takefumi began beating down on his back with the branch. He ignored the pain just long enough to bite out, "Run, get out of here."_

_Ayu shook her head, tears running down her face._

"_But you're gettin' hurted! I's has to stops him!" She cried. Momiji winced as he felt two more whippings against the torn fabric of his shirt._

"_You have to run. Get out of here," then he put his mouth to her ear, "There is man who will be looking for me. He's tall, and kinda scary, but he's very kind."_

_Ayu sniffled, and then nodded. She wriggled out of his arms and stood to run, but Takefumi grabbed her arm and lifted her up._

"_And just where do you think you're going?" he smiled at her. He actually, _smiled._ Ayu shook her head slowly, out of fear. The takefumi man scared her senseless, but before he could even do anything, he left og of her arm, and she fell to the ground, landing on her rear. When she opened her eyes, takefumi was on the ground and Momiji was panting, and crawling over to him._

"_DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!" he shouted at Takefumi. Takefumi growled, and the looked at Ayu. She started crying again._

"_GO!" Momiji shouted at her, and that's when she got up and ran for her life. She peered over her shoulder one last time._

"_You little prick!" Takefumi screeched ta him. He lifted Momiji up, and then threw him against the tree. Momiji didn't move. Takefumi was panting now. Heavy breaths. Then he lifted his eyes and stared directly at her. Ayu spat at him before disappearing into the crowd of people. She ran, and ran, looking for the man that Momiji had described. She didn't see him. Ayu plopped down on to the ground right where she stood, and bawled her eyes out._

"_Ayu? AYU! Where have you been? What's the matter?" it was her mother, coming to her too little too late._

"_MOMMA! I need to– I need to–" then she gasped. She saw the man. She saw him. She broke away from her mother's arms and ran over to him._

"_Mister?" she asked. He peered down at her and smiled warmly. She was right. This was the man._

"_Yes?" he asked her. Ayu swallowed._

"_You looking for boy-boy?" she had said, because she couldn't pronounce his name correctly. She knew this before even trying to say it out loud. But good lord, was she glad she had found this Nice Mister.

* * *

_

"...And that's what happeneded." Ayu said. She was now crying. A child like herself shouldn't have gone through such a traumatic event. And she didn't even know Momiji. Hatori looked over his shoulder at Shigure who was frowning.

"So I was right. It is him. The same man." Hatori said. Shigure nodded.

"Yes. It's him." he confirmed. Before Hatori could say more, a doctor came out.

"Sohma-san?" he called. Both men jumped up and closed the distance between themselves and the man in white. Ayu followed closely behind them. She reached her hand out and took hold of Hatori's pants leg. He felt her small hand on him and smiled.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm sure Momiji is alright."

She nodded.

"Sohma-sans. I have good news. Momiji is alright and he is in recovery now." said the doctor. The three people before him let out sounds and sighs of relief.

"Thank goodness," Ayu said happily.

"Ah, yes, but he will need to stay for at least three weeks to a month. His injuries are serious and he won't be moving for a while. Particularly in his legs." said the doctor in a serious voice.

"What?" Hatori asked.

"Well, don't worry. With physical therapy, he'll be up and moving soon after his recovers, but until then, he needs to stay in one spot, only moving if he has too." the doctor explained. Hatori took this into consideration. Sure this bit of news wasn't great, but it's better then hearing, "I'm sorry, we did all we could..."

"Yes. Thank you, Doctor." said Hatori.

"He also requested to see you. He said it was urgent when I denied. He said it was very urgent. Please go to him. He was very riled up and it's not good for his health." The doctor said calmly. Hatori nodded.

And now the truth comes.

**Thus is the ending of our chapter.

* * *

**

I am so evil. I made Momiji get hurt. Awwww. It won't do you any good to hate me._** I'm the one in control of this story. I could just very well delete it and you would never know what happens.**_ Oooh, sting. But I wouldn't do that. Well, I won't...if you review.

Mwahaha...and just so you know, we have a bout three to four more chapters. Maybe even less. I'm going to try and make my chapters really long. I am trying to expand myself as a writer. My goal is to become one, after all.

Well CIAO BABY!

L.A.S.


	12. Fault

Hey! I'm back with the next chapter. You know what? There might be more than three or four chapters yet if I play my cards the way I want to...

I don't want to, though, because I REALLY want to end this story so I can focus on my other ones...

And you know what? I realized just how focused this story became on Momiji, even though it's about Tohru. Don't worry, we're getting there. The Mystery shall soon be solved...

Mwahaha...

"..."

Yeah, ok. On with the show.

But first...

THE DISCLAIMER!: It's here. You are reading it. Moving on now.

And, oh yeah, This is a Short chapter. Don't get your hopes up.

* * *

So Dirty

Chapter twelve: Fault

Momiji's eyes winced when he heard the door open and close on the other side of the room. He knew it was Hatori. That silent, calm aura Hatori gave off was a dead give away.

Momiji's eyes flew open and then landed on the solemn face of Hatori.

Hatori felt like this talk that was about to happen was long overdue, and he was grateful that they were finally about to have it, but at the same time, he was afraid of what news Momiji might bring.

After all, in Momiji's condition, it couldn't be anything good.

"Haa-san," Momiji cracked out. His throat was sore from the surgery and the beating beforehand. He swallowed the pain down as best as he could, and continued on, "I know what to do."

Hatori stared at his younger cousin for a couple of beats, and then decided to sit down.

This was going to be a long conversation indeed.

"You know a couple of things." he stated. "Start at the beginning."

"I don't...I don't really know when it all started. I just know that I met Takefumi...oh wait, that's when it happened. Ok. He asked me to get some files from My father, but they were at his house. I had to break in to get them. Then I met up with him. Just as he was about to leave, I questioned his reasons for wanting the files, and he revealed his real purpose." he was panting by then, trying to get back in control of his heartbeat. It was racing like mad from anxiousness. Wanting to get everything out and in the open. Wanting someone to know just how badly he fucked up, and just how badly he wanted to atone...

He glanced at Hatori who was sitting there, taking this information into careful consideration.

"Then what?" Hatori questioned.

"Then I basically said it was a stupid effort and he wouldn't get away with it, and then I left. I didn't know he followed me. I was afraid that he did, and that's why I called you. Then he got me, and took me somewhere and beat me. I don't know where the little girl came. She just suddenly jumped on top of me."

"Her name is Ayu, and she lead me to you." Hatori said. Momiji cracked a small smile, but looked a little bit pained.

"She's an angel." he said. Hatori had to agree.

After his discussion with Momiji, and finding out everything he needed to know, Hatori started to piece things together.

It all fit. Almost. The only thing that was missing was

"Why?"

This, Hatori decided to find out for himself, which is how he currently found himself walking down a calm street with Tohru. After explaining things to her, about Momiji and Takefumi, she agreed to tell him everything.

"I was raped," she said, "by that man. Not physically but, it all might as well be the same."

Hatori raised an eyebrow. He knew this was all ver painful for her to speak about, but he had to know. He just didn't think she'd say it so...bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"He hired someone to...do his dirty work. I don't know where that man is now, and I really don't care. My problem is Takefumi." she said. She sounded so surreal. This was Tohru, but it wasn't the Tohru that the Sohma's knew of. She was different. An enmity.

"...Why?" Hatori asked. Tohru was silent, contemplating telling him. Hatori was a trusted friend of hers. She knew she could tell him without any misinterpretations, but was she ready to speak this out loud?

Yes.

"Because he said he should have been my father." she said, not looking at him. Her voice cracked slightly, even though her voice was flat.

"He–what?"

"He was in love with my mother. I don't know what their relationship was, but she turn to my father instead. He was probably affiliated through another gang. But yes, he loved my mother, and was devastated when she chose Honda Katsuya instead of himself. I'm not sure what happened to him after that, but I know he was the one who killed her. He spotted her as she was walking to her car, and decided to ram her." she said.

This, Hatori decided, Was the missing piece.

And Tohru just filled it in.


	13. Down to the Wire

Q was out of his mind with anger.

Pacing back and forth in his office, he was thinking about what he'd done to the blonde Sohma child. He'd _beaten_ him within an inch of his life. Because of the mistake of giving his real name, and letting the boy see his face, he was praying to whatever God there was, to let the boy die.

He smiled at the dramatic irony.

Only a maniac would do such a thing.

Q paused his movements with a thoughtful look upon his face, thinking that perhaps, he_ was_ a maniac. Perhaps he really _was_ insane.

Perhaps.

Or maybe it was the feeling of his heart having been ripped from his chest and stomped on when Kyoko rejected him. He buried that feeling for so many years, only to have it come about once again he got wind of her daughter, Tohru.

Briefly, he wondered what she was doing at that moment, then brushed her away from his mind as it was that he had more persistent matters to attend to.

His boss, Yujiro Sohma had called him for a private meeting between the two of them.

Yujiro Sohma, i.e., Momiji's father.

Q just _knew_ he was screwed.

* * *

Yujiro waited patiently for his associate to come to his office. He'd called him, a little under twenty minutes ago, and he had yet to arrive. It was so uncharacteristic of him that Yujiro know that the information he had receive was true.

Usually, Takefumi was at his beck and call. If Yujiro said do this, Takefumi did it. If he said do that, Takefumi did it. If he said Jump, Takefumi said "How high, sir?".

Yujiro's mood sunk to an extraordinary low the more he thought about the man that beat his son.

Sure, Yujiro supposed he didn't have enough right to act so upset, after the way he'd treated his cursed son all these years. Maybe. But that didn't change the fact that he still loved his son very much.

So very much indeed.

Lost to his thoughts about his son, Yujiro didn't even notice when the door opened, giving access to Q.

"Sir, you called for me?" Q said. Yujiro blinked a few times, and then narrowed his eyes at the man standing before him.

"Yes, yes. Come in further. I wish to speak to you about something. . . disturbing."

Q took a few steps closer to the desk. "Disturbing, sir?"

"Yes, disturbing." Yujiro got up from his chair and walked over to the window. Peering out into the dark night, he let a few moments of silence pass between them before he finally spoke.

"It was brought to my attention that you recently had someone break into my house to get some very important files." Yujiro said without turning around. Q remained silent.

"Those files, I suppose you thought, would be enough to put me in a bad enough situation where I would be indited for embezzling money from this company. Supposedly, they were full of receipts. Signatures of coalition transactions from rival companies, right?"

Still, Q remained inaudible.

"What were you going to do with them? Get me fired? Or perhaps you were planning on blackmailing me." Yujiro seemed thoughtful at this. He turned around to face Q. "Is that it? You planning on blackmailing me?"

"Sir, I–"

"Of course you were, otherwise you would have gotten me fired by now. There isn't really anything you can say."

"Oh yes there is, _Sohma."_ Q spoke in a venomous tone. "You are going to fire me, that much I know. But that is where you will make your mistake. I will still have those files. I could make your life a living hell."

Yujiro remained poker faced, unfazed by Takefumi's threats. "Perhaps."

"I will tell every news channel about those files. You'll never be able to find work again. You'll be on the streets, begging for money, and should I pass you by, I will spit in your face and laugh as I walk away. You are shit, Sohma. You are just a figurehead for this company. You don't do any of the _real_ work. You go to social events, showing off your wife and daughter. What about your son, Yujiro? He's never around, I noticed. Was he a mistake? Does he give you a bad reptutation? What is it?"

Yujiro's mouth twitched upward.

"You think you have it all figured out, don't you." he sighed. "I'll be taking those files now."

Q laughed. "What makes you think I'd return them to you?"

"Well for one thing, they have nothing to do with the way I run this company. Those files have nothing to do with the company period."

Q's face fell slightly.

"Then what are they?" he demanded.

"They are papers I received from an anonymous someone about the actions of one R. T. Suzuki. I was keeping tabs on him, following his mistakes long enough until I had enough evidence to have him persecuted." Yujiro said calmly. Q's face paled as he realized what was happening.

He no longer held the upper hand.

"S-sir, sir I–"

"There isn't a damn thing you can say, Takefumi. You were right about one thing though, and that is that you are fired. Security are on their way here to escort you out."

"But, but!"

Yujiro walked back around his desk and sat down. He opened up the laptop that was before him and started to ignore Q's stuttering comments.

"One last thing," he said, "There will be a few lawsuits coming your way soon. One, for conspiracy against this company. Another, for battery upon my son. Once again, for the rape of one Tohru Honda."

"I didn't rape her!"

"Of course you didn't. You hired someone to do so for you. Of course, after asking around, I got information from two janitors here who recalled cleansing your office of a body, so you have one more trial on your hands, and OH! I almost forgot. The murder of one Kyoko Honda." Yujiro looked up and smiled poisonously at him. "This just doesn't see to be your day. Five cases that you will undoubtably be found guilty of in all charges. I'll make sure of it."

Q couldn't believe how everything had fallen apart so quickly. He held all the pieces. _He_ was the mastermind! How could it have happened?

Raw fury filled him instantly as he glared at the man responsible for his hell ridden life. Just as he took a step forward to beat him within an inch of his life, two pairs of hands grabbed on to his arms and pulled him back. The security had arrived.

"No! Let me go! This cannot be! Let me go! LET ME GO!" he hollered as they began to drag him away. Just as the door was closing, Yujiro called out one last time, "And one more thing! Try not to leave the country or else that'll be another lawsuit on your ass!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I dun own so SHUT UP ABOUT SUING ME! I'll counter sue!

Anyways, yes I FINALLY updated. Sorry. I'm back from a LONG ASS WRITERS BLOCK! Anyways!!!!!!!!! This story will be coming to a close sooner than I anticipated. You have like, two chapters left, so keep reading to find out what happens!

But FIRST! A few questions that came flying me way about the story:

**Why is it written like a noob wrote it at first, and then starts getting good?**

Well. I WAS a noob when I started writing this story. It was THE second story I wrote that was put on line. I was still learning to write. Still am in fact.

* * *

**Why does Q have such a big part in the story, but Tohru doesn't?**

Eh? I wasn't aware that Tohru's part was small. I thought she had a big part as a matter of fact.

* * *

**Why is Momiji in it so much? I thought this story was about tohru!**

Yeah well, at first it was about tohru, and then I realized that Momiji somehow became involved, so I changed the summary to fit the mood. Sheesh. First you were complaining about tohru, and now momiji? Get over yourself.

* * *

**Are there any pairings?**

Eh not really. This was meant to be so of a "NOT ROMANCE" fic. Hence why it is "SUSPENSE".

* * *

**When will you update again?**

...Ok srsly. You're making me want to go back into writers block.

* * *

So anyways, hope that helped! JA NE!

L.A.S.


	14. And It All Comes Crashing Down

**A/N: **as luck would so have it, I'm home alone today, so I decided to update my fanfictions. As many as I can because I know some people are mad at me. LOL.

**Dedications: **I'm dedication this chapter to all of my faithful readers who were patient with me even when I didn't update.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket. The plot is mine, though.

-----

**So Dirty**

**chapter 14:**

_And It All Comes Crashing Down_

-----

Tohru was feeling good. She felt better then she had in almost a year. So many things had happened to her in her life time. So many things that normal seventeen year old girls shouldn't have to even think about. But then again, she knew that living with the Sohma's wasn't exactly normal either. The whole thing.

The circumstances as to why she was there.

The family secret she stumbled upon and has sworn to keep.

The love that had blossomed in her stay.

So many good things. So many bad things.

Tohru sat on the wooden floor as she drank her tea and peered out into the yard. It was nearly spring, and after all the bad she had endured

_Losing her mother_

_Getting raped_

_Getting pregnant_

_Losing the baby_

_Meeting the man responsible for it all_

she was finally able to look forward. Remembering a conversation she once had with Shigure _("Tohru, do you know why our eyes are on the front of our heads instead of the back?" "No Shigure-san. Why?" "So that we can always look forward, and never have to look back.")_, she decided that it was time to let go of all her turmoil and despair. She had no reason to keep holding on to her hatred of one Yoshi Takefumi. After all of the horrible things he had done to her, she was finally letting go. She wouldn't forgive him though.

Forgiveness was one thing. Forgetting is another.

In a way, she would never forget him. Hard as she tried, there would be know way to forget him. His very existence had permanently affected her life.

She wouldn't forget him. But she wouldn't think about him either.

Tohru was finally moving on.

Heart full of hope. Mind full of faith. Soul full of redemption.

Tohru was moving on, and the day of reckoning was soon upon her.

* * *

He was on autopilot.

Driving around listlessly, turning down random streets and roads, he had no idea where he was going. What he was doing.

It was over. Everything he had planned

_The murder_

_The rape_

_The pain_

_The turmoil_

_The tears_

the war, the battle, the documents, EVERYTHING!

Was over.

The more he thought about it, the more enraged Takefumi became. He had failed to carry out a mission he had spent years and years planning. Years, and years, and years of planning, and it took less then a year for it to fall apart. For it to all come crashing down on his head, killing him.

Killing him.

_Killing him._

The end. He could end it in his favor. He could still win.

His plan. His precious battlefront. It had been destroyed.

He was down, but he wasn't out.

Reaching over to the passenger seat, Takefumi picked up his cellphone and pressed speed-dial. If he was going to carry out his newly formulated plan, he would have to do one last act of kindness to leave his mark on the world.

Not really kindness, to him, but more of an investment.

The phone rang three times before his wife finally answered.

"What?" she said bitterly.

"Ryoko." he responded. "I was fired."

"I'm not surprised. I'm not happy, either. What are we supposed to do now?"

Takefumi smirked as he remembered why he was attracted to this woman in the first place: she spoke with such an accusatory tone that there really was no need for questions. She had always felt dominant in her life, and it echoed soundly everywhere she went.

"Before I answer that I must tell you a few things." he said. "I killed a woman I was once in love with. I still am in love with her."

He didn't need her stunned silene to invite him to continue. "I've had years and years to plan out my actions, and once she was finally taken care of, I wasn't satisfied. Then I learned she had a daughter."

"What did you do? Tell me you didn't kill her too. You're a sick fuck, Yoshi." Ryoko said, her voice was dripping with venom.

"I didn't kill her. I hired a man to rape her, and he did, but I still wasn't satisfied. To me, he failed, so I killed him. Her daughter got pregnant, which is what I intended, but he failed me, and I had to correct his mistakes. I went to go see her. She was happy, looking forward. I couldn't have that, so I approached her. I beat her within an inch of her life. She lost the baby, of course, which is fine by me because if is to become pregnant, then I shall be the one to be the father."

"My GOD, Yoshi, are you fucking insane! Do you know what this will do to us if anyone ever finds out? Do you know what people will say about me and your daughter? How could you be so irrevocably stupid! Why? Just why!" Ryoko screamed at him.

"When Kyoko chose another man over me, I felt as though I had lost. I didn't get anything in the end, and I waited a long time to finally feel as though I wasn't cheated."

"So that's what this is about? COMPENSATION?! REVENGE?! YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY!" she bellowed at him.

"I'm not even close to being finished." he said.

"Are you fucking serious? What else could you have possibly done?"

"I hired a young boy who, as it turns out, is the son of my boss, to break into his father's office and steal legal documents so that I could blackmail him. I met up with this boy and he handed over the documents, of course he needed some persuasion. When we met, he started to really question my motives. Obviously, I had lied to the boy saying that the documents were mine. He refused to hand them over, and then left with them. I followed him, got him alone, and then I beat him within an inch of his life–"

"My GOD, this is too much." Ryoko interrupted. Takefumi continued on, nonetheless.

"–and then a little girl came out of nowhere and tried to protect him. It was a pathetic sight. I would have turned my wrath on her as well if the boy hadn't pushed her away. I got what I wanted, regardless, and even got to relieve some of my stress.

"After that, everything seemed to be going nicely for me. Then Yujiro called me to his office today, and we had a little discussion. As it turns out, the files that I was planning on using to incriminate him were nothing more then recordings of the corrupt dealings of a lower level employee. So by that point of realization, I was pretty much fucked, but then he hit me with a double whammy. Ready? Here it comes: I'm going to be slapped with, at the most, six lawsuits in which I would be found guilty in pretty much all of them."

"You–I just can't believe you. I hope you rot in hell you bastard. How long ago did you beat up your boss's kid?"

"Nearly a month ago."

"So that means he will be healthy enough to testify. You asshole! I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch! There are no words to express the feeling of hatred I have for you right now! I want to kill you! I want to break your neck! Don't even bother coming back tonight, all of your things will be gone by then and the documents for a divorce will be on the front door. I fucking hate you."

"Now, to answer your earlier question."

"What question?! What more could you possibly have to say?!"

"You asked what we were going to do now, right?"

"Well, I think the answer to that is pretty obvious now, don't you think? GOD!"

"Ryoko."

"Don't fucking say my name. As of this very second, you are to address me as Matsubara. As a matter of fact, don't even talk to me. Don't think bout me either. I want absolutely nothing to do with you!"

Takefumi outright laughed at her rage. "If you want to continue to live comfortably, _Matsubara,_ then you would do well to listen to what I have to say now."

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say to me, you bastard."

"Oh, but you will. In my office at home is a safe hidden safely beneath the floor behind my chair. A rug is covering it, so just pull that off and open the door. You might want to write this next part down. The combination is twelve twenty-four nineteen. Inside the safe are all kids of bank statements and legal documents, as well as papers listing names and addresses. Those people that are listed are people that owe me thousands of dollars, so you can go collect them. The identification number to every single one of my bank accounts are in a blue envelope. The number is the same to all thirteen of them so there shouldn't be any trouble, and also, the password to my computerized accounts is Kyoko. If you need my social security number, there is a copy of it somewhere in that pile, as well as my birth certificate and a few passports. Upon retaining this information, you will be doing a lot of traveling. And one more thing before I hang up. There's all sorts of valuables in my dresser at the back of my closet. There's also a silver brief case hidden beneath a few of my sweaters in my dresser. The number code to open it is five six five five two one zero zero two seven. There should be two thousand dollars in cash there. Did you get all of that?"

"Um, um yeah. Why are you telling me all of this? You've always been so secretive, and with the on-coming storm headed your way, I would suspect you try even harder to keep these things all away."

"Well, after today I won't need them anymore. If a problem arises that you don't know how to handle, call my brother and he will fix it."

"A goodbye statement." Ryoko realized. "This is all for a goodbye statement. Your last words."

"A final farewell. Yes. I've done a lot of things in my life. Most of which I don't regret. I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I just don't want to leave anything undone." He explained. Ryoko was silent.

"I see."

"Yes."

"Well then, I only have one last thing to say to you, Yoshi."

"What's that?"

"Go to hell." and then there was the dial tone. Takefumi hung up as well and then tossed his cell phone out the window. It fell on to the ground and was run over by a car a moment later.

Takefumi was ready to put his last, and most dangerous plan, into action. There was just one stop he needed to make.

* * *

"I'm home!" Kyo called out. He had just returned from training at the dojo and was taking his shoes off when shigure called out to him.

"Kyo, don't panic!" he said seriously. Kyo looked up and saw Shigure coming his way with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Why would I panic? What's that?" he asked, nodding to the paper. Shigure's eyes were wide and disturbed. As Kyo drank in the sight of his older cousin, came to the conclusion that Shigure looked altogether disoriented and ill.

"What's wrong?" Kyo said, immediately aware that something bad had happened.

"It's Tohru," Shigure said. "Takefumi got her."

* * *

RxR please.** Have you ever noticed that when you are looking for a specific type of fanfiction, you can never really find what you are looking for, and if you do, then there's not a lot of chapters, or the story is written in a way that really annoys you? **

**Yeah.**

**I did.**

Only 2 chapters left :D Make me happy and click on the purple "go" button.


	15. Can't Stop Me

****

Disclaimer:

**I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**S O D I R T Y**

**chapter 15:**

**Can't Stop Me**

Tohru sat in the passenger's seat of the sleek, imported car, not knowing where she was going.

If she was going to survive.

Q sat silently in the driver's seat, staring straight ahead at the road. They were somewhere in the country, Tohru noticed. Every few minutes she saw a house, and at the speed they were going, she guessed that they were quite a distance from their neighbor. She sighed, and fiddled with her fingers, trying not to think about her increased heart beat, or the epic fear she felt swirling around inside of her. She was alone in a car with a dangerous and sick man, and she had no idea what was going on.

"Where are you taking me?"She nervously asked. She waited for an answer, but received none.

She cautiously tried again. "Where–"

"_Shut up!"_ he bellowed. Tohru's heart pounded in her chest, threatening to burst through her ribcage, she was so scared. She never in her life would've imagined that she would be shaken to her core by just one man. She never in her life thought that the events that had happened in the past months would ever happen to her. Even now, as she sat there silently, she did not know what would happen next. She was fearful for her life, more than words could ever described, and prayed silently to herself for her safe return to the Sohma's. Given the situation she was in, she knew that the odds of her hopes coming true were not good, but she would rather be killed then give up hope, and she hoped to high heaven that she wouldn't have to chose between the two.

She folded her hands in her lap and squeezed, to keep from trembling, and didn't say another word.

* * *

Kyo Sohma had never truly known fear. Being the outcast of the family, losing his mother to suicide, having the vicious hatred of his father, knowing that his freedom was quickly disappearing with each passing day, one would think that he would come to fear his very own shadow. But no. All of these things made him more mad than anything. He would not let the Sohma family curse completely steal his self control.

His self worth.

When he was told that Tohru had been taken by Takefumi, he had gone crazy with rage. He damn near destroyed the house, and had not Yuki come in at that time and subdued him, he probably would have run off after Tohru, without the slightest notion of where she was, causing more rush and panic.

Kyo Sohma had never truly known fear, until the thought that he might never see Tohru again flooded his mind.

He felt like crying. He didn't care what anyone thought of him if he did; he just wanted her back.

He squeezed his lids shut as the tears stung his eyes. Tohru was out there with some maniac psychopath and all he could do was sit there anxiously, trying not to cry, as he listened to Shigure talk to the police in the other room. He was useless.

Pathetic.

In a burst of anger, he made a fist and slammed it back against the wall. He didn't register as the pain immediately surged up his arm. He was impervious to pain. He was numb. All he could think about was Tohru.

And what she was doing right at the very second.

He realized that someone was speaking to him and tilted his head in the direction of his cousin.

"What?" he said hoarsely.

Yuki sighed. "I said getting angry and being destructive isn't going to help Tohru, stupid cat."

At those words, Kyo's anger suddenly became untamable. "Well what do you expect me to do? Tohru is in the clutches of some murder-rapist and I can't do anything about it! Do you expect me to just sit her all calm and cool like you while at this very second he could be doing unspeakable, unforgivable things to her?!"

Yuki sighed again. "Well, punching things isn't going to help save her."

"Whether or not I punch something isn't going to have any goddamn affect on her situation! If I punch the wall, it's not going to bring her back home. If I don't punch the wall, it's not going to bring her back home." Kyo said coldly.

Yuki eyed him stonily. "I had only assumed that you would show some form of restraint in a time like this."

"I have been restraining myself more than you will ever know, damn rat." Kyo seethed. "Don't go giving me a lecture on showing control! I'm gonna do what I know how to do, and if you don't like then, too bad, rat. Mind your own fucking business."

"Having a sour attitude and being violent is in your nature, you filthy cat, but at this moment, it's not doing anything to help–"

"I said mind your own fucking business!" Kyo snapped.

"–quite the contrary. Your violent idiocy won't do any good, and won't save Tohru at all."

Kyo's foot slammed into the side of Yuki's face not even a second after he had finished speaking. Yuki's body twisted from the force, and he went sprawling across the floor. He sat up woozily, and touched his swollen flesh. It hurt like hell at even the slightest graze, and he glared at his orange haired cousin, who was standing up at that point.

Their eyes locked and they both knew that this time, it was serious.

Yuki got up and faced Kyo, who had readied himself in a position to attack. They jumped at each other, their minds racing with the intent to kill.

* * *

"May I help you?"

Ryoko Matsubara stared uncertainly at the uniformed man behind the desk. After her last phone call with Takefumi, she felt almost at a lost at what to do first. With the information he had given her, she had indeed found the money and all of his accounts, but she knew that there was nothing she could do with any of it. It was dirty money. Blood money, and that meant it was illegal. Any transaction used between her and a bank would arise suspicion, and then she would be the one on the run.

And that was something she could do without.

Confidence rising, Ryoko raised her head, and stared at the man straight in the eyes.

"Yes, hi." She pulled out her cell phone. "My husband is a criminal and I believe he is about to do something very dangerous." She took a deep breath and then held the phone out to him. "I think this might help find him."

* * *

It took the combined effort of Shigure and the two Policemen to pull Yuki and Kyo apart.

When Shigure head the raised muffled voices, and then some sort of thudding sound, he didn't think much of it, but then when the yelling and the crashing sounds became prevalent, he, followed the by the Policemen, rushed into the next room, only to find Kyo strangling Yuki as Yuki continually punched Kyo in the face. Kyo had finally thrown Yuki to the side and lunged, kicking erratically at him. Yuki had managed to grab hold of Kyo's feet, knocking him off balance, and then climb on top of him as they frantically and violently punched each other when they pulled the two apart.

Now, after Shigure had apologized to the Policemen, and left them alone in the other room so that they could talk, he could only stare in disdain at the two young men that had been handcuffed to different heavy furniture pieces on opposite sides of the room. He shook his head as he ventured into the room.

Yuki and Kyo had been glaring death daggers at each other unblinkingly when their view of the other had become obstructed by their older cousin. Shigure clucked his tongue.

"I can't say I'm really surprised at what happened. Given the crisis, I knew it was only a matter of time, but, I can say that I'm surprised at the amount of damage done. I mean, just look!" He gestured at the badly destroyed room. "Anyone who had never seen this room before today would never guess that this used to be our livingroom. It looks like a few tornadoes came by for lunch."

"Bite me," Kyo hissed. Yuki remained seething in silence.

"And then I look at you two! Oh my, you both really must've meant to do some harm!"

Kyo spat onto the floor, ignoring the crimson color that appeared. "I'll have your head on a platter, bitch."

Yuki glared, ignoring the pain swarming around his darkened right eye. "I'd like to see you try, fucking cat."

"There is no 'try'. I'm gonna fucking do it. I'm gonna rip–"

"Then do it, asshole. Fucking do it. I'm waiti–"

"I'll fucking kill you! Stupid goddamn rat–"

"You won't do shit–"

"Just watch. I'm gonna get free and kick your ass and you're gonna run away like a little bitc–"

"The only bitch I see here is you. So fucking lame that you can't even–"

"_Will you two shut the hell up?!"_

Both boys raised their eyes to look at Shigure, who was red in the face with anger. "This is no time to be acting like little children! Tohru is out there somewhere with this fucking creep, and you two can't even keep it together long enough to _not_ destroy the house! I am tired of this little–_whatever the hell it is,_ so both of you can either sit down and shut up, or you can just kiss my ass. I don't fucking care because I'm out here trying to find Tohru, and I don't have time to deal with your bullshit!"

The heavy silence between the three of them was deafening. The tension was so high in the air that it was almost suffocating. Shigure was breathing slow and hard, trying to calm back down. He had been at the end of his rope, trying to be the glue for the two boys, but he could only take so much. Slowly but surely he had reached his breaking point, and now he was pulling it all back in.

"Look," he finally said after some time. "I know that this is really hard to deal with, but you need to find another way to do it. Fighting isn't going to help Tohru."

Shigure turned to leave and was almost to the hallway when Kyo bit out, "It's not like _not_ fighting is going to save her either."

"True, maybe, but at least you wouldn't be in pain." Shigure answered, and then left.

Yuki smugly smirked at Kyo who glared at him.

"Shut up."

* * *

Nearly two hours later found Tohru being dragged by the arm by Takefumi. The car had broken down and there wasn't a gas station anywhere nearby. Tohru wasn't sure how far they had walked, but she guessed it was about a mile. Her feet were sore, and she was exhausted from the events of the day. She had no idea how much longer she could take this.

Takefumi was silently fuming to himself. The car had fucking broke down, and so now he had to walk the rest of the way. He had no idea of what else could possibly go wrong with his plan.

"Um..." said a small voice. Takefumi glanced at her. "Can we please stop?"

"No." he said firmly.

"Um, please? I need to, uh, relieve myself..."

Takefumi whipped around and brought himself nose to nose with the petite girl. She gasped in surprise. "Then fucking piss on yourself. We aren't stopping."

"But–"

Takefumi's hand came up and slapped her hard across the face. The force was so strong that Tohru lost her footing, and would've fallen to her knees if not for the fact that he was tightly gripping her arm. She began sobbing as the pain throbbed. She lightly touched her face and when she pulled her hand back, she saw blood on the fingertips. Her lip was split, and blood and saliva were trickling down her chin.

At that exact moment as she was being pulled along–_tired, sore broken–_sobbing her little heart out, she thought of her mother.

"_Tohru, there are good and bad people in this world. Sometimes the bad people will want to harm you–"_

How could her mother have gotten mixed up with someone like him? She was well aware of her mother's past, it still wasn't bad enough to merit the attention as someone as evil as him.

"–_so you need to learn how to take care of yourself. How to defend yourself–"_

The more Tohru went over it in her head, the more she didn't understand.

"–_so if someone grabs you, and you don't want them to, you need to fight them. You need to escape and run."_

"_What if I can't escape, mom?"_

"_You _must_ escape. Do whatever you need to–"_

Tohru looked up at Takefumi with pure unadulterated hatred.

"–_I recommend kicking and screaming to get someone's attention."_

"_What if there is no one around, mom?"_

"_If there is no one around, then I suggest biting the bad person. Bite down on their hand or arm or whatever is holding you, so hard that it draws blood. They will almost always let go."_

"_But what if they don't let go?"_

"_Then kick them. As hard as you can. Where it hurts."_

_Tohru stared up at her mother with wide eyes. "This is so scary, mom..."_

_Kyoko drew her daughter in for a tight and protective hug. "It's a scary world, honey, but don't worry–"_

Tohru angled her head and bit down hard on Takefumi's hand. She didn't let go. Not when he howled in pain. Not when he yelled at her. Not when he started hitting her for release, she didn't let go.

"–_you'll be alright."_

"AHH! YOU BITCH!" Takefumi howled. He was slapping her, trying to make her let go, but she only bit down harder. His hand was in pain, and he could even see the blood starting to leak out. He drew his arm in, momentarily trying to ignore the pain, and then flung her to the side. Tohru was forced to let and she rolled on to the ground. She watched as Takefumi cradled his injured hand with his back turned to her. She weakly pushed herself up, and then silently crept towards him.

Takefumi couldn't believe it. That little bitch had managed to hurt him. His eyes darkened with anger. Oh she was going to pay. She was going to regret–

"_FUCK!"_ he screamed. He didn't know when she had gotten up or made her way over to him. All he knew was that he was on the ground holding his groin with both hands as it throbbed with an overwhelming amount of pain. Tohru walked around to stand in front of him, and as he peered up at her through watered eyes, he was greeted with a hard and painful kick to the face. His lip was busted, and his nose hurt, and there was blood coming from the spot where he bit down on his tongue. This could not be happening.

"Aaugh!" he screeched.

His vision had gone blurry from pain, but he could see well enough to watch her take off in the opposite direction.

Tohru didn't spare him a look over the shoulder. Her heart was pounding hard and fast inside her chest and her veins burned with white fire as adrenaline surged through them, taking over her body. She was exhausted and sore, and she was pushing her physical limits to escape, running as fast as she could for her freedom. Blood and spit mixed together in her mouth, nearly choking her as she struggled for air. She couldn't stop. She could not stop.

She _would_ not stop. For anything.

Her breaths were short and ragged and burned in her constricted throat and she was aware of everything, as if she had suddenly switched senses with a wolf. Determination and fear were fueling her body like a car, and she had a full tank.

"_You'll be alright."_ Her mother's words echoed in her ears like an explosion against the open sky.

She was going to be alright.

* * *

**Okay. So...**

**I know it's been a long time since I updated, like, ANY of my stories, but today I was feeling VERY productive, So I decided to do something about my writers block. I already had like one or two paragraphs of this chapter written, so it kind of just went from there. I will try my best to update diligently, but I make no promises. Lol. And I know that there is a lot of cursing in this chapter that is very OOC, but... well, Given the current situation, tension is high and nerves are short, so undoubtedly, the characters would act, you know, out of character. If an equally stressful situation occurred in real life, I can pretty much garuantee that people will not be themselves (if only for a short time).**

**Thanks for reading my strory. Only one more chapter to go. 8D**

**Please Review. If you review, I am more likely to update sooner, rather than later. :3**

**Toodles~**

**-L.A.S.**


End file.
